365 days of USUK
by The Lord Writer
Summary: a 365 chapter story of USUK! Just some drabbles and such. contains MPreg. Smut in other chapters. Daily updates. Will also include chapters for the kids.
1. Baby Bump

**It's been a while since I wrote anything and I'm really sorry. Those who follow The Armistice Pregnancy and Keep You, those Fics were taken down which is why they haven't been updated. I'm using that opportunity to rewrite and edit some chapters since it was such a crappy story. As for the Secret followers, I have been really behind with writers block. So I decided to do this to try to get my mojo back.**

**These chapters will be anywhere from a few hundred words to possibly a a thousand, depending on the contact of the chapter posted.**

* * *

**This chapter features MPreg**

**Time Frame: 1967**

**Words: 416**

* * *

Alfred opened his eyes wearily to see his still sleeping husband sprawled out on his back. He smiled as he crawled over to his stomach and placed a hand on his protruding stomach.

Ever since Arthur started showing the young country had gotten into a habit of waking up early just to worship his husbands bump.

He felt a small, strong kick pressed against his hand and his smile grew wider.

"Now now, little guy, don't go waking up your mommy." Alfred said softly, his lips placing a feather touch to the area.

He heard a small chuckle come from the head of the bed and his eyes raised to see the emerald eyes of his husband.

"It could always be a girl, you know, Al." He mumbled sleepily.

"Nah, with me as the father it's definitely a boy." Alfred said as he climbed up towards the head and gave his husband a quick kiss, his hand still on his stomach.

When they pulled away, Alfred was the first to speak. "I'm going to go make breakfast. You stay here and I'll bring it to you." He finished as he began the walk to the door.

"I'm pregnant not an invalid!" Arthur shouted at his husbands retreating form. He smiled to himself as he placed a hand on his stomach and rubbed in large circles.

"No matter your gender, your daddy is going to spoil you rotten, I just know it." He said as he felt a kick in agreement.

I hope this chapter was OK. It's been a while since I wrote Fanfiction. Please review and tell me how I did!

* * *

**If you have idea's for a future chapter, tell me in a review and I'll get it written up and posted!**

**~The Lord Writer**


	2. Victory in Europe

**Time Frame: May 8, 1945 (V-E Day)**

**Words: 170**

* * *

They don't remember who pulled who first, only that they were kissing. It had been hard on both of the countries and they had been caught up in the excitement of the celebration of the Victory in Europe.

Lips mashed against lips and hair was pulled as tongues collided.

It felt like ages when they pulled apart, breathing hard. Sea blue met emerald with a blush and a chuckle.

The once rowdy crowd seemed to disappear as Alfred put a cautious hand on the back of the Brit's neck. Arthur closed his eyes and rejoined their lips, a hand on the American's chest to steady himself.

When they pulled away Arthur mumbled, "Git."

Alfred chuckled before replying, "Your git." and with that Arthur collided their lips once more.

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short, they'll definitely be a few short ones, but I'll make sure to make it up to y'all in other chapters.**


	3. Career Day

**There is some homophobia in this chapter, just so you are warned. Also a very _very_ sassy Personification of England.**

**Time Frame: late 2010**

**Words: 1,306**

* * *

"Next up, we have Peter with his parents." Miss Duso said. Today was Career day, and a 5th year Peter Kirkland-Jones had convinced his parents to come with him.

"This is my daddy, and my other daddy." Peter introduced. Alfred told him he couldn't call Arthur "mummy" like he normally would.

"So, what do you two do?" Miss Duso asked.

"Well, I hold a minor position in the British government." Arthur said.

"And I'm the American Ambassador. I also served as a General in the military." Alfred said.

"Show them your doggy tags, daddy!" Peter chimed in with a smile.

Alfred chuckled as he unzipped his bomber jacket and showed everyone his tags. The class oohed in excitement.

"Any questions?" Miss Duso asked as a few hands shot up.

"So are you like Mycroft Holmes?" A kid asked, looking at Arthur.

Alfred chuckled and leaned over to whisper in his husbands ear, "You owe me ten bucks, babe."

"Whatever." Arthur whispered back.

Arthur turned his attention to the boy, "I guess you could say that."

This caused a round of more questions:

"Are you above parliament?"

"Are you above the queen?"

"Are you the queen?"

After a few more rounds of answering questions, Peter took his seat as Al and Artie went back to the Parent area.

Upon passing one of the parents, Alfred heard the word that no one likes to hear, "Fags," was whispered from one of the mothers of the group.

Alfred stopped short, instantly gaining his husbands attention. "What did you say?" Alfred growled out.

"You heard me." She replied, standing her ground.

Arthur gripped his husbands bicep, "Al, love, just walk away." He whispered, pulling on his husbands arm.

Alfred looked over at Arthur, his emerald eyes stern, with a small nod of his head, the two countries went back to their seat in the back of the room. But they hadn't taken a step forward when Arthur turned around and smiled at the women.

"You should know that upon arriving home your credit score will have dropped. I may not be the queen of England, but I have tea with her every Saturday with my husband and our son, I know every person in Parliament and I have the Prime Minister on speed dial. I know everything about you. Your name is Maria Nancy Sanchez, you've been divorced three times, two children, Sophia, who is in Peter's class, and Tyler who is in university, who you had when you were sixteen. You have three unpaid parking tickets. Don't insult my family ever again, or the consequences will be much worse." Arthur said then turned to see a smirking American, "Come on, love." Arthur pulled Alfred over to their seats in the back of the room and sat down.

"Remind me to not piss you off." Alfred whispered to his husband.

"You've known me for about 500 years, I would hope you know not to piss me off." Arthur whispered back.

"How did you know that stuff anyway?" Al asked after five minutes of silence.

"I background checked all of Peter's classmates parents. There's a lot of things you can do when you occupy a minor position in the British government." Arthur said with a smile.

Alfred chuckled, "God, I love you." he said.

"Well, you married me, so I would hope you loved me." Arthur said as he put a hand on his flat stomach.

"You okay?" Alfred whispered. Arthur had just got it confirmed yesterday that he was two months pregnant with their second child. It was one of the reasons why Alfred didn't want Arthur coming out today, that and the homophobic parents that were sure to be there.

"Yeah, couldn't be better, love." Arthur replied, "We should tell Peter soon."

"On the way home we could, treat him to ice cream and tell him that way." Alfred suggested.

"You just want ice cream, don't you?" Arthur said pointedly.

"Maybe…" Alfred replied innocently.

"It's okay, love, I could go for some ice cream as well." Arthur replied with a smirk, "Stupid bloody cravings." he mumbled as Alfred gave a small chuckle.

Alfred looked around and noticed someone staring at him. The man stood up and walked over to them, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare." He started out, "But you reminded me of someone who was in my grandfathers squad in World War 2. There's a photograph in his room of him and some of his mates, one of them looks like you."

"That might be my grandfather, people say I look just like him." Alfred said, but that was a lie. It was him. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"George Tyler." He replied. "And you?"

"Alfred, and this is my husband, Arthur." Alfred introduced.

"It was great to meet you two." He replied before walking back to his seat.

A few minutes later the school bell rang and Peter ran over to his parents, his father lifting him effortlessly.

"Everyone said you were so cool!" Peter said as Alfred chuckled.

"Best get him to say it while you still are." Arthur chuckled as Alfred looked at him scandalized.

"Hey! I'm Alfred F. Kirkland-Jones! I'm the coolest dad in the world!" Alfred protested.

"Yeah!" Peter agreed.

"So, Peter, how would you like to go out for ice cream?" Arthur asked as Alfred set him back down.

"Of course!" Peter said as he gripped both of his parent's hands as they began walking out of the building.

"Bye, Sophia!" Peter shouted, waving the hand that was clasped in Alfred's hand.

"Bye, Peter!" She replied. She looked at her mother with a quizzical look, saying something that the personifications couldn't hear. Maria grabbed her daughter by her arm and began pulling her out of the building, Sophia glancing over her shoulder at Peter with a sad smile.

"Come on, buddy." Alfred said as they walked over to their car.

* * *

The trio were sitting outside. It was a nice day with a cool breeze, a perfect day for ice cream.

"Peter." Alfred began when Peter had eaten a few spoonfuls of ice cream.

"Yeah, Dad?" Peter asked, looking up at him.

"How would you like to be a big brother?" Alfred asked him.

"Really!?" Peter shouted out jumping up and down. "I'm going to be a big brother!"

Arthur chucked, "Yes, you're going to be a big brother."

"I'm going to have a baby brother, I can wait!'" Peter cheered.

"Now Peter, it may be a girl." Arthur said. Arthur always wanted a little girl ever since he was pregnant with Peter all those years ago.

"Your mother is right, Peter, it may be a girl." Alfred agreed.

"If it's a girl, can you exchange it for a boy? I want a baby brother." Peter said.

"No, that not the way it works, Peter." Arthur said.

"Okay, but if it's a girl, can I have a puppy then?" Peter asked with wide blue eyes.

Alfred looked over at Arthur who shrugged.

"I don't see why not." Alfred said as Peter cheered.

* * *

The next day at school, Peter had told his entire class that he was going to be a big brother. The next day at school, Sophia didn't talk to him.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Remember, I'm always open to idea's for chapters so comment if you want a certain chapter and I'll put it in!**

**You can also follow me on Tumblr at hetaliagirl104**


	4. Labor Pains

**This chapter contains Mpreg, birth, and PruCan.**

**Now I had some people ask me about Sophia and Maria, and I'm thinking of having Sophia appear in a later chapter, when they are adults and another when they're still kids for Peter's birthday, maybe, I'm not sure yet. If it's wanted, I'll add in it.**

**Time Frame: September 2, 1967**

**Words: 644**

* * *

"Deep breaths, Artie, you're doing beautiful." Alfred said as he brushed the Brit's hair back as he gave another scream.

"You bloody fucking asshat!" He shouted out as he gripped his husbands hand as another contraction hit.

"We are never having sex again! And you are sleeping on the bloody fucking couch for the next hundred years!" He shouted, gripping his husbands hand so tight you could hear a faint crack in the distance.

"Fuck, I think you just broke my hand, babe." Alfred winced out.

"Good!" Arthur snapped back as Alfred carefully took his broken hand back and replaced it with his good one.

"Let me look at that." A nurse said, walking over to Alfred to examine his hand. He hissed as she moved her fingers over it.

"It's a small break, I'll send in a doctor to cast it, Mr. America."

"It's fine. It'll be all healed up in a few hours. I've had worse." Alfred told her.

"If you are sure, sir." She said as Arthur's doctor walked in.

"Hello, England, how're you doing?" She asked walking over to check his vitals.

"I'm ready to get this bloody baby out." Arthur gritting out as another wave of pain crashed over him.

"We can perform the C-Section now, if you wish."

"Yes! Please!" Arthur groaned out.

"Alright then. I'll get my team." She said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

It had taken almost an hour before

Peter Matthew Kirkland-Jones was born.

Arthur was currently sleeping soundly as Alfred walked around the room, his new born son being rocked in his arms.

The newborn had a head full of sandy blonde hair and blue eyes that might change as he aged.

There was a knock on the door as Matthew popped his head in.

"Hey, bro." Alfred said as he motioned his brother inside, "Gilbert have the kids?" He asked him. Matthew and Gilbert had been together before the World Wars and they already had two children together, Kira, the personification of Alberta, and Max, the personification of Ontario.

"Yeah, they came down with the flu, I'm fine, but didn't want the little guy to get sick." He said as he looked over his brothers shoulder. "What did you name him?"

"Matthew." He said with a smile, "After my favorite little brother."

Matthew have him a raised eyebrow, "Okay, what did you really name him?" He asked as Alfred chucked silently, "Peter, Peter Matthew." He said.

"You're joking." Matthew asked.

"Nope, look." Alfred said as he motioned towards the birth certificate that was taped to Peter's cot.

Matthew walked over to it and looked at the name plate.

"You actually named him after me." Matthew said in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my twin brother." Alfred said. "Would you like to hold him?" Alfred asked as Matthew shook his head and Alfred carefully placed his son in his uncles arms.

"Hey there, little guy." Matthew said as he kissed the top of his head. "I'm your Uncle Mattie."

Peter opened up sleepy eyes and stared straight at Matthew as he gurgled.

"He's adorable, Al." He said as Alfred chuckled.

"He's my son, of course he's adorable." Al replied.

* * *

**So, cute little chapter. Please review and tell me how I did! And to leave Prompts for future chapters that you want!**


	5. Interrupted

**This is a crossover chapter with Doctor Who, it's pretty funny even if you don't watch the show.**

**Time Frame: Present Day 2014**

**Doctor: 11**

**Words: 338**

* * *

_**EERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHh**_

"No..." Alfred groaned as he rolled off of Arthur and sat on the bed, the covers pooling around his hips, his hard cock now lay limp.

"At least he didn't land on the bed like last time." Arthur replied as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe if we're really really quiet, he'll go away." Alfred whispered, but not two seconds later there was a loud knock.

"Come on, guys! Let's go! New planet to see! The water is sky blue and filled with clouds and the sky looks like grass! Trees look like grass on the ground and the flowers are as tall as trees!"

"At least he knocked." Arthur whispered as Alfred flopped against the mattress.

"Come on you guys, let's get moving. Up! Up! Up!"

"Doctor!" Arthur shouted in annoyance.

"Arthur! You're up! Is your American up?" The doctor replied through the door.

"Yes, Doctor, I'm up." Alfred groaned. This was not how he wanted their morning to go. They had planned on a sleeping in followed by lazy morning sex and then going out for brunch. But no, The Doctor had to show up.

"I've obeyed the rule of the bedroom." The Doctor said proudly. "Now let's go! I'll put the kettle and coffee maker on!" There was the thundering of footsteps and what sounded like the Time Lord falling down the stairs.

"I think he fell down the stairs." Alfred said, "Again."

"I'M OKAY!"

"He's fine." Arthur said as he got up. "We might as well get dressed since he's not going to leave."

"Right." Alfred said as he began to look for clothes. "When we get home we can continue where we left off."

"That sounds marvelous." Arthur replied as he gave Alfred a peck on the lips.


	6. Frozen

**So, I, like almost everyone else, am totally in love with Frozen. So I thought Why not make a chapter about it! So, here it is, hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Time Frame: 2030ish**

**Words: 426**

* * *

"You guys look swamped." Alfred said as he watched Peter go back and forth between his two daughters, Jane and Zoe. Jane was 10 and Zoe was 8. Jane had long brown hair that hung in a braid down her back and had large blue eyes. Zoe had blonde hair that was held in a high ponytail with dark brown eyes.

"You can say that again." Wendy, or Wy, said from the table where she was trying to feed their 10 month old, Harry. The spoon that Wendy was trying to coax into his mouth had gone flying with a well timed hand movement from the child.

"How about I take the girls off your hands?" Alfred suggested, "they can spend the rest of the day with your mother and I. We can watch Frozen." After the word had fallen from his lips, the girls ceased their argument and their faces lit up.

"YAY! Please!" The girls said in unison, looking at their father.

"As long as it's okay with your mother." Peter said, looking over at Wendy.

The girls turned their head to look at Wendy, "Please, mummy!" They asked, both wearing identical puppy dog faces.

"I guess you guys could go." Wendy said as the girls cheered. "But mind your grandfather, do what he says."

"Don't worry, we'll behave!" Zoe said as she and her sister ran to get their coats.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Dad." Peter said.

"Please, I raised 51 states and territories, plus your younger siblings. I got this." Alfred said with a smile.

"If you're sure." Peter said as the girls came back, jackets donned.

"Say goodbye, to mummy, daddy, and Harry." Alfred said as the girls went to hug their parents goodbye, giving a small pat on the head for their little brother.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Zoe said excitingly.

"I think you mean let it go." Jane said, laughing.

"No, that wasn't funny." Zoe replied with a roll of her eyes.

Alfred gave a small chuckle as he and the kids made their way out the door and to the car.

* * *

**Another short chapter, and I apologize for it. **

**Don't forget to leave prompts! I won't be able to update as regularly without prompts!**


	7. Flappy Bird

**Time frame: present day-2014**

**SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT GALORE HERE PEOPLE! Blow jobs and cursing of the vile app known as Flappy Bird.**

**Words: 882**

* * *

**Flap. Flap. Flap. Flap. Flap. Flap. Flap. ****_Ding_****. Flap. Flap. Flap. ****_Ding_****. Flap. Flap. Flap. ****_Bam_****.** "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, I TAPPED IT!" Alfred exclaimed as he tossed his iPhone to the other side of the couch.

"It's just a game, Al." Arthur said from his recliner as he nursed his second cup of Earl Grey.

"No, it's not! It's a conspiracy to drive me and my nation into insanity!" He shouted back.

"Why are you shouting? I'm right here, Al." Arthur said as he placed the teacup on a coaster.

"Because this game is making me pissed!" He said as he watched his husband stand up. "I'm sorry." He said quietly as Arthur sat on the couch.

"You look really stressed, and over a stupid game, no less." Arthur said as his hands drifted down.

"You don't understand the anger I feel towards that vile app." Alfred said, his arms now crossed over his chest.

"How about I make you feel better." Arthur said as he unbuttoned and unzipped the younger's jeans.

"That would be perfect." Al said as Arthur took him out of his underwear, his dick already half hard.

Arthur gave a few quick strokes before it was hard. Scooting back on the couch he took the head of the younger's cock into his mouth, sucking lightly. His tongue swirling around the tip as he took two more inches in.

"A-ah" Alfred moaned from above him as he grasped a fistful of blonde hair.

Arthur had taken down the last six inches and hummed causing another moan to break out from the younger country.

"Damn, Artie, you sure k-know how to use that tongue of yours." Alfred breathed.

Artie dragged his lips off and spoke in a deep voice, "Well, I've been doing this for almost 70 years, I would sure hope so." he said as he returned to his previous task.

"I'm not going to last much longer, Artie." Alfred breathed out, only causing the elder nation to suck harder. Seconds later, Alfred came with a shout, shooting his load into the Brit's waiting mouth. Artie swallowed everything he could get. A stream of white had made it's way out, but the nation reached out with a pink tongue and lapped it up.

Alfred fell back against the arm of the couch, completely spent.

Arthur smiled at his handiwork.

He went to his husband's iPhone and clicked on the Flappy Bird app.

**Flap. Flap. Flap. Flap. Flap. Flap. Flap. ****_Bam_****.** "Bloody game." Arthur mumbled to himself as he set the phone on the table.

"Told ya, it's hard." Alfred mumbled.

"Well, that's not the only thing that is." Arthur said, motioning to his crotch that was showing a very obvious hard on.

"Well why don't you sit down and I'll take care of that." Alfred said, gesturing towards Arthur's chair.

Arthur smiled as he sat down, Alfred kneeling in front of him. He unbottoned and unzipped his partners jeans with ease and brought him out.

Arthur was hard as a rock and Alfred licked his lips as he bent his head down, taking the entire cock at once.

"Bloody hell, Al." Arthur breathed out as Alfred's tongue swirled around the cock and the elder nation wrung his hands through sandy locks. "Keep that up love and I won't last much longer." Arthur breathed out.

Alfred had a hand on Arthur's hip as the other one reached under him to fondle the elders ball. Arthur gave a moan.

"Ah A-AL! Arthur moaned as Alfred licked the tip, precome teasing his taste buds.

Alfred bobbed his head up and down. He looked up and saw Arthur panting hard, his eyes screwed shut.

"Al..." He moaned, "I-I'm gonna-" he didn't get to finish as he released into his husband.

Alfred smiled as he took everything down, licking Arthur cock clean.

"W-we need to do that more often." Arthur breathed out.

"Yeah, we do." Alfred replied.

"Want to head upstairs?" Arthur asked.

"Oh god yes." Arthur breathed out.

Alfred chuckled and Arthur struggled to get out of his chair, his legs had turned to jelly.

"Let me help you, babe." He said as he scooped Arthur up.

Arthur smiled against Alfred's neck before placing a tender kiss on his collarbone.

"I love you." Arthur whispered and Alfred like down at him.

"I love you, too, Artie." He replied.

Later that night, Arthur was playing Flappy Bird on his phone and he beat Alfred's high score.

* * *

**Hopes you liked it! Flappy Bird is the devil. My high score is 159, what's yours? Don't forget to give me prompts! I only have enough left for about a week so I need prompts peoples!**

**Also, my username on tumblr changed, it is now i-am-benedict-cumberlocked**

**I'm also thinking of making a sideblog for this story, it'll probably be called usuk365 or something like that, I'll let you guys know when I make it.**


	8. Ella's First Word

**So I have a really cute one for y'all!**

**Time Frame: 2011**

**Words: 330**

* * *

"Come on Ellie, say mum!" Arthur said, he was currently laying on the floor while his daughter stared at him with big emerald eyes.

"No, say dad!" Alfred chimed in from the kitchen where he was making dinner. Peter sat at the table doing his math homework.

Ella scrunched up her face "EH!" she said before trying to crawl towards the unlit fireplace.

"Oh, no you don't little missy." Arthur said, scooping up his daughter.

"You must be hungry, let's get you some food. How does mashed bananas and some puffs sound?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Peter, start cleaning up, it's almost time to eat." Arthur said as Ella screeched.

"Okay, mum." Peter said as he began to close his textbook. Arthur sat Ella in her high chair as he went to get her food.

Ella looked over at Peter and smiled a two tooth grin. "Peh!" She said pointing to her brother.

"You said my name!" Peter said.

"Peh-tr!" She said again clapping her hands.

"Mum! Dad!" Peter shouted, "Ella said my name!"

"What?" Asked both countries, turning around to face their children.

"Come on, Ellie, say my name again!" Peter said smiling.

"Peh-tr!" She said with a giggle.

"Will you look at that." Alfred said with a smile.

"Peh-tr!" She said again as Peter kissed her on the head. Ella looked up and smiled, her hand reaching up to grab a fistful of Peter's hair.

"Ow ow ow." Peter winced as Arthur got Ella to release her brother's hair.

* * *

**I know it was short, I'm sorry. I've been swamped with homework, but I knew I had to update for you lovelies~**

**Don't forget about sending in prompts!**

**And I did make a tumblr for this story, it's 365usuk and my main blog is i-am-benedict-cumberlocked**


	9. Hold

**Time frame: May 31, 2011**

**Words: 264**

* * *

"She's beautiful, Artie." Alfred said as he sat on the edge of Arthur's hospital bed, holding their newborn daughter, Ella.

"That she is." Arthur replied, his eyes closed.

"Get some sleep, babe." Alfred said, kissing Arthur's forehead, "You've had a long day." Arthur nodded and closed his eyes, drifting of into sleep.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Peter standing with Matthew.

"Hey, buddy." Alfred said, grinning at his son who looked at his sister. "You want to hold your baby sister?" he asked as Peter nodded.

"Take a seat then." Alfred said as Peter scrambled into a chair that was next to his father.

"Hold your arms like this." He instructed, showing Peter how he was holding Ella. It had been 25 years since Peter last held a baby (PrinceHarry)

"Okay, sweetheart, let's pass you to your brother." He said. "Make sure to support her head, Peter." He carefully placed Ella in his waiting arms, "There." Alfred said, drawing back and taking out his phone to snap a picture of his two children.

"Hi, Ella." Peter said. "You may not be a brother, but you're as good as one." He said as he gave a small kiss to her forehead.

* * *

**I have an interesting fact for you all! Ellas birthday is the 152nd birthday of the completed construction of The Elizabeth Tower (Big Ben). Thought you would find that interesting.**

**That warps up this chapter, don't forget to review and send in prompts!**


	10. Slip

**So this was requested my PSML, I tweaked it a bit but I hope you like it.**

**Time Frame: Winter, 2014 (because it i****s fucking cold up here in Chicago)**

**Words: 658**

* * *

"Stupid bloody American weather." Arthur mumbled under his breath as he made his way up the Americans driveway. The cold nipping at his cheeks and snowflakes stuck to his hat.

"Hey, it's not my fault it's freezing out!" Alfred said as he sidestepped a patch of ice.

"Careful of the-" but he was too late in warning his husband as he slipped on the ice landing flat on his butt.

Alfred let out a small chuckle but stopped upon seeing the death glare his husband was giving him.

"Stop laughing and help me up, you twit." Arthur huffed as Alfred grasped his hand and, instead of pulling him up, Alfred ended up slipping himself and landing on top of his husband.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him before they broke out into giggles. "That was the worst rescue I've ever seen." Arthur said in between giggles as Alfred gingerly got off him.

He tested the ground before slowly standing up. He gave a proud smile and held his hand out. "Let's try this again, babe." He said as Arthur gripped his hand as Alfred pulled him up.

The two countries held hands as they walked into the dark house.

"I wonder if Ella is asleep." Al whispered. They had gone out on a date night and left Mattie to take care of their daughter, Ella. Ella was humanly four years old but looked to be about six. It was discovered when she was born that she was the personification of London. Peter had gone to have a sleepover with Marcello or the personification of Seborga.

"Hey, guys." Came the quiet voice of the Canadian.

"Hey bro, Ella give you any trouble?" He asked.

"None at all, she was an angel." Matthew said as the two countries looked at each other. That didn't sound like their Ella.

"You sure? She has Alfred's knack for getting into mischief." Arthur said as he nudged his husband in the ribs.

"Nope, she was fine for me. I must be her favorite uncle." He replied as he donned on his hockey jacket.

"Thanks again for watching Ella while we got out of the house." Alfred said as he hugged his brother goodbye.

"It was no problem, really." Matthew said. "Bye guys." And with that, Matthew walked out of the house.

The two countries walked into the living room where the fireplace was roaring. Alfred sat down on the couch as Arthur climbed on top of him and snuggled into his chest.

"You okay?" Alfred asked after a moment of silence.

"My arse is sore, but I'm fine, love." He replied as Alfred kissed his neck before whispered in his ear.

"I can always kiss it better." Alfred said in a tone darker.

Arthur turned his head, "Would you now, love?" He asked as Alfred captured his lips in a kiss.

"I would, but I don't think it wise if your ass already hurts." Alfred responded when they broke away.

Arthur smiled and turned on his side and snuggled into Alfred's chest.

"Good idea. Now, don't move, I'm comfortable." Arthur said as his eyes drifted close.

Alfred smiled and kissed the top of his head before drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

**So, there we go. I was thinking of adding smut, but PSML thought it wouldn't be a really good idea, so I turned it into cute snuggle time! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Review and tell me how I did! I'm trying to make these longer but like I said last chapter, I'm swamped with work right now.**

**Don't forget!**

**Prompts!**

**Tumblr for story: 365usuk**

**my main tumblr blog: i-am-benedict-cumberlocked**


	11. Kick

**So, another short one for you all. I try making them longer, but I've been really busy. It's my senior year. It's not the best year of your life. You'll hate it.**

**Anyways, on to the chapter!**

**Time Frame: Early March 2010**

**Words: 578**

* * *

"Al!" Arthur shouted from the living room. "Al, come here, quickly!"

Alfred quickly scrambled up from the chair in the kitchen where he was helping Peter with his math homework and ran into the living room.

"Yeah?" He asked breathless standing in front of his husband who was sprawled out on the couch watching reruns of Merlin. He liked pointing out the flaws of the story line and correcting the plot.

"Here." Arthur said, taking his husbands hand and placed it on the curve of his belly. Arthur was seven months pregnant along. The morning sickness had passed a few months ago but his cravings were just as strange. Like only wanting to eat America's food. Even the smell of freshly made Fish and Chips made the elder nation plug his nose.

"She was kicking." Arthur said as he moved Alfred's hand around, "I think you might be able to feel her." He stopped over a spot and continued to speak, "Come on, sweetie, you can do it. Kick for your daddy." And as if on cue, a small pressure was placed on his hand.

"I felt her!" Alfred grinned as he sat down on the floor. He leaned his face close to his hand and whispered, "Hey there, princess." He said, "This is your daddy." another kick. "We can't wait to meet you."

"Can I feel?" Peter asked in a quiet voice from the place next to Alfred, he hadn't even heard his son sit down next to him.

"Of course, buddy." Alfred said, "Give me your hand." Peter gave his hand to his father who placed it where his hand was just a moment ago.

"Can you kick for your big bro?" Alfred asked as Peter's eyes went wide.

"I felt her!" He said gleefully. "Hi, sissy." he said to Arthur's stomach, "I'm you big brother, Peter! We're going to be best friends!" Another kick. "I wanted a little brother, but you'll do fine. We can still play together. I'll even let you play with my action figures! You can have Black Widow when you're old enough." Peter said.

Arthur looked over at Alfred with a smile, tears in his eyes.

"Mummy?" Peter asked, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just hormones." He replied as he wiped away the tears. "You're going to be a great big brother, Peter."

Peter broke out into a smile, "You really think so?" He asked.

"I know so." Arthur replied as he placed his hand over his sons.

* * *

**So, short but cute!**

**OMG! So close to 100 reviews! I'm thinking that the 100th reviewer will get a sneak peek at a new chapter, but you have to be logged in to receive the sneak peek. If the 100th reviewer is not logged in, it goes to the next person to review logged in.**

**Seems fair, yeah?**

**Also, tell me if you follow me on Tumblr so I can give you a hug a cookie!**

**And in case you forgot:**

**Tumblr for the story: 365usuk**

**my main Tumblr: i-am-benedict-cumberlocked**

**Please review and leave prompts! **


	12. Ultrasound

**Time frame: 2010**

**Words: 366**

* * *

Alfred and Arthur were currently in the doctors office, waiting for Arthur's doctor to see them, today was the day that the two personifications would find out the sex of their child.

"What do you want it to be, Al?" Arthur asked as he rubbed a hand over his stomach.

"I'm kinda torn, but I hope it's a girl." Al replied. "You?"

"I think it's a girl." Arthur replied.

Alfred chuckled as the doctor walked in, "How are we today?" She asked the Brit.

"A little morning sickness, but nothing I can't handle." Arthur replied as the doctor readied the ultrasound tech.

"Morning sickness is common, now I understand that this isn't your first pregnancy?" She asked. Arthur's previous doctor had retired a few years ago, leaving the job of Country Doctor to her assistant.

"Yes, I had our son, Peter, in 1967." Arthur replied.

"Okay, now lay down here." She said as Arthur laid down on the check up table.

"Can you lift up your shirt, please." She said as Arthur gingerly lifted his shirt up, the outline of his bump visible.

"Now, this'll be a bit cold." She said squirted the blue gel on Arthur's exposed stomach.

Alfred clasped their hands together as the doctor placed the wand on top of the gel and began moving it around as the image on the screen appeared.

"Okay, let's see." She said as she kept the wand hovered over the central part of Arthur's stomach, "It seems that you two will be having a girl." The doctor said as the two countries broke out in large smiles.

"Looks like we're getting a daughter and a dog." Alfred chuckled as the doctor printed out the picture of the baby.

"Peter will be so happy." Arthur said. "He gets a dog."

* * *

**I know it's short, but I'm writing one right now that is currently at 1390 words, so that'll make up for the short ones I've been writing lately. Plus like I said last chapter, I have a shit ton of homework to do.**

**~The Lord Writer**


	13. Tea With The Queen

**Time Frame: Late 2010**

**So my best friend, Cami, requested a chapter where they have tea time with the Queen, so I made it so. I decided to make it after Career Day so this is also when Artie tells the queen that he's pregnant.**

**Words: 728**

* * *

"Come on, Peter, we're going to be late!" Arthur shouted up the stairs as Peter put on his sailor's hat.

"Coming, Mum!" Peter replied as he ran out of his room and thundered down the old staircase.

"About time, you're as bad as your father." Arthur sighed as Alfred stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, you're such a child!" Arthur exclaimed as he walked towards the door.

Alfred grinned and turned to Peter, "Yet he's the one who married me."

Peter smiled and grabbed his dad's hand, pulling him out of the house.

* * *

"Her Majesty will see you now." A butler said as he opened the door to the tea room. Peter moaned in defeat. He was trying to get the guards to move. He's been trying for the past 50 years. Arthur told him that he once got them to move, but wouldn't tell Peter how, saying how he had to figure it out on his own.

As they walked into the room, The Queen stood tall in the center with a smile on her face.

"Granny!" Peter said, rushing in towards the pink clad Queen, giving her a hug.

"Hello, Peter." The Queen said, returning the hug to the young country.

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth." Arthur said as he walked into the room, Alfred's hand clasped in his.

"Good afternoon, Arthur, Alfred." She greeted.

Just then, Prince William walked in. "Hey guys." He said to the two personifications. "Hey, little man." He said to Peter, ruffling his hair.

Peter ducked his head out of the Prince's hand. He looked up at the Prince and squinted his eyes. "I'm 15 years older than you." He said. "I held you when you were a week old." William chuckled at Peter's childish behavior. After a moment Peter continued, "You're like the little brother I never had."

"I'm taller than you, Peter." William replied, placing his arm on top of Peter's head to prove his point. Peter ducked down and watched as the Prince stumbled to regain his footing.

"And I'm older." Peter said in a smug voice.

The Prince chuckled and Arthur spoke, "We have some news to tell you, Elizabeth."

"Really? And what news is this?" She asked as they took their seats.

"I'm with child." Arthur said as Elizabeth's face broke out into a grin.

"What wonderful news!" She said, "William, I expect grandchildren from you as well." She said looking at her eldest grandson pointedly.

"Yes, grandmother." Will said with a chuckle.

"Do you two know what you are having?" Elizabeth asked as the tea was brought in.

"Not at this moment, Elizabeth. Peter hopes it a boy."

"If it's a girl, mummy and daddy have to buy me a puppy." Peter said proudly.

"You're hot chocolate, sir." A butler said, handing Peter his beverage, the same thing he's been served for decades.

"Thanks." He said eagerly as he took a sip from it.

"What do you two want?" The Queen asked as she stirred her tea.

"I not sure yet." Alfred said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"I hope it's a girl." Arthur said as he placed a hand on his still flat stomach.

"That's what you said when you were pregnant with Peter." Alfred said as he set down his cup.

"I'm pretty sure it's a girl, Al." Arthur said smugly as he grinned at his husband.

* * *

**So, short chapter once again, I'm sorry. Trouble (that 1k+ chapter I'm working on) is taking a lot of my time.**

**Don't forget to review! 100th review that isn't on anon get a sneak peek from a chapter of their choice! I will send him/her the list of chapters I'm working on and they can choose which one they want to get a sneak peek at.**

**So, make sure to give me prompts! I need 334 more prompts to make it to my goal of 365 chapters!**


	14. Trouble

**Time Period: December 2013**

**Words: 2,540**

**This chapter was a request by PSML, but I also combined it with another chapter I was writing.**

* * *

"Now, onto our next topic." The Queen said as David, the Prime Minister, turned to the next part of their meeting.

Just as David was about to speak, Arthur cell phone went off.

"I'm sorry." He said as he went to silence his phone, only to see the caller ID as Peter's school. Arthur's breath faltered as every worse case scenario went through his head at hyper speed: school shooting, lockdown, anything could happen.

"It's Peter's school, I have to get this." He explained as he clicked the "accept" button.

"Hello?" He asked. "Yes, this is one of Peter's fathers." There was silence, "HE DID WHAT!?" He shouted causing The Queen and the Prime Minister to jump out of their seat. "Yes, I will be right over there." he said as he hung up.

"I have to go, apparently Peter punched some kid in the nose." He said as he packed up his things, "Kid is so grounded when he gets home. Definitely his father's son." He mumbled to himself.

"Good day." Peter said to his bosses as he walked out of the door, first heading over to one of the living rooms where Ella was with George, William, and Kate.

"Arthur." William said as Arthur walked into the room, "Is the meeting done already?" He asked. Ella was currently playing on the floor with Will while Kate rocked George.

"Mummy!" Ella exclaimed, scrambling up from the floor and running to Arthur and hugging him around the leg.

Ella was humanly three, but looked to be about five. She had blonde hair that curled past her shoulders and bright emerald eyes that were full of mischief.

"Hey, princess." Arthur said, returning the hug. He looked over at William and replied, "No, I have to go to Peter's school. He's in trouble. Do you mind watching Ella for a bit longer?" he asked.

"Of course not, Arthur." Kate said, "Ella is a joy to have, right Ella?"

"Right, Auntie Kate!" Ella replied gleefully.

Arthur kneeled down, "Behave, Ellie." Arthur said.

"I always behave, mummy." Ella replied in a sweet voice with a huge smile.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Sure you do, princess."

"She'll be fine, Arthur." Kate commented with a smile.

"Okay, I better be off." Arthur said, kissing Ella on the forehead and dashing out of the room.

* * *

It didn't take long for Arthur to get to Peter's school. He walked inside of the building and was directed to the Head Teacher's room inside of the main office, Peter sat slumped in a chair in the corner.

"Dad." He said, looking up he opened his mouth to explain but Arthur held up a finger.

"Not one word out of you, young man. You are in so much trouble. Don't think I won't tell your father what you did today." Arthur said as the Head Teacher opened her door.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Chapko." She introduced, a forced smile on her face. She was a few inches taller than Arthur and had bushy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Wrinkles decorating her face. She was wearing a red pant suit and black shoes.

"Arthur." he introduced shaking her hand.

"Why don't we step into my office? Or are we waiting for your husband?" she asked, the last part a bit dry.

"My husband is currently out of country right now, so it's just me." He replied as the Head Teacher nodded her head and motioned them into the room.

"I hope I didn't bother you at work, Arthur." She said as they took a seat.

"No, just my weekly meeting with The Queen and The Prime Minister, nothing important at all." Arthur said, glaring out of the corner of his eye at Peter.

"I didn't realize you held such an important job. You could have come after your meeting was over." She said.

"Peter is more important, and they know that." Arthur said flatly, "Now, what happened?" he asked.

"Peter, would you like to tell your father what happened?" she asked, hands folded on her desk.

"I punched Dave Sanderson in the face." Peter spoke grumpily.

"Why?" Arthur asked, turning his head to Peter.

"Because." Was the only thing Peter said, "I was getting tired of it." He mumbled the last part.

Arthur sighed, Peter was as stubborn as his father.

"We are thinking a week of out of school suspension." Mrs. Chapko said.

"That's a little harsh." Arthur replied.

"He punched a student in the face, that violates our rules." She replied in an even tone.

"Well, I know one way you can spend the week out. You can babysit your sister while I work, give Will and Kate a break. They're not our personal babysitters, you know." Arthur said to Peter. Arthur noted the slightly raised eyebrow of the Head Teacher.

"I know." Peter said grumpily.

Arthur turned his attention to Mrs. Chapko, "Do I need to sign anything?" He asked.

"Yes, this slip." She replied, handing him a green piece of paper. Arthur reached for a pen and signed his name is large, elegant cursive.

"You can go, Peter has all of his things with him already." She said as the two got out of their chairs.

"Come on, Peter, I need to pick up your sister." He said as they walked out of the office.

* * *

Arthur looked in his mirror at his son, his arms were crossed as he stared out the window. Arthur sighed as he pulled into the parking lot at Buckingham Palace. He slammed the car into park.

"Stay there." He commanded as he walked out of the car and to the passenger door on the other side of Peter. He opened the door and sat down next to his son, closing the door behind him.

"Will you tell me what happened, Peter?" Arthur said in a quiet voice, "I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong." he placed a gentle hand on Peter's shoulder. "Honey, please look at me when I'm talking to you." Arthur tried again. "I"m not a mind reader, Peter. I can't understand what's happening if you don't tell me." He said and Peter finally turned his head.

"You're not mad?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Do I look mad?" Arthur spoke as Peter shook his head, "I'm just upset with your behaviour." Arthur continued, "But I know my son, and I know you wouldn't punch anyone without a reason." He paused for a minute. "Ella, maybe." Which earned a giggle from Peter.

"There's that smile I love." Arthur said. Peter bit his lip and Arthur nodded his head, "Tell me. You know you can talk to your father or I if you ever need to. We're not your enemy, Peter. We're your parents and we want to make sure that you're okay. And you punching someone in the face is cause for concern."

Peter nodded his head and began to speak. "It started off with just teasing, nothing I couldn't handle." Peter started out, "Dave is a bully to everyone." He explained. "But then, he saw you and Dad pick me up from school a few weeks ago, and that's when things started to get worse. The teasing got worse, he started verbally attacking you and dad." he took a deep breath, "And then in gym class today, we were getting out of our kits and he started hazing me again and I ignored it him like I've been doing and I caught the last part of his sentence which was, "and I bet you're exactly like those fags you call parents." Peter sucked in a breath, "I didn't let him finish that sentence before I punched him in the nose."

Arthur frowned, "Peter." he sighed.

"I know, I know, you told me to ignore them if they say that word, I tried, Mum! I really did!" He shouted as Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"There is no need to shout, Peter. I'm right here." Arthur said in an even tone.

"I'm sorry." Peter said after a moment.

"It's okay, Peter. Now, I have to get your sister. Do you want to stay here or come in with me?" he asked.

"I'll stay here." Peter mumbled.

"Okay. don't go for any joyrides." Arthur said with a chuckle as Peter giggled. "That's my boy." Arthur went to reach for the door handle when Peter spoke.

"Are you going to tell Dad?" he asked and Arthur looked over his shoulder.

"I'm going to have to, Peter." Arthur said, "Unless you want to." He added.

"No, you can tell him." Peter said as Arthur sighed.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

They had just finished eating dinner when the Skype app on Arthur's laptop dinged from the living room.

"DADDY!" Ella shouted, rushing into the living room.

"Wait for me, Ell!" Arthur shouted. He turned to Peter, "Come on, Peter, we have to tell him."

"I know." Peter replied.

"Hi, Daddy!" Came the cheerful voice of Ella as the familiar chuckle of the American was heard.

The two walked into the living room. Alfred's face lit up as Arthur walked into view.

"Now that is a sight for sore eyes. My handsome devil of a husband."

Arthur blushed as he smiled, "Hello, love." Arthur said as he sat down.

"How is everything up there?" He asked.

"Your son." Arthur started.

"Oh god, what did he do." Alfred asked, his eyebrows raised.

"He punched a kid in the face." Arthur said, cutting right to the chase.

"He did!" He shouted with a smile, "Good job, buddy!" he praised causing Peter to smile.

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted, "We are not to encourage this behavior."

"Right." Alfred said, sitting up straight. He cleared his throat, "That was not good, Peter." He said in the sternest voice he could manage. He turned his attention to his husband, "Better, babe?" He asked as Arthur chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Good as it's gonna get." Arthur replied.

"So why did you punch this kid?" Alfred asked.

Peter looked at Arthur and then at Alfred.

"Oh." Alfred said, face dropping in understandment.

"I just lost control, Dad, and I punched him in the nose." Peter said, trying to explain.

"It's fine, Peter, we're not mad at you-" he stopped and looked at Arthur, "Right, babe? We're not mad at him."

"No, we're not mad. Well, I'm not mad, you can be mad if you want to be mad at him. But knowing you, you're gonna ask him he if broke his nose." Arthur said with a chuckle, his eyes sparkling.

"You know me so well, babe." Alfred said with his signature hero smile. He turned his attention back to Peter, "So did you break his nose?" Alfred asked with a smile.

Peter smirked, "I don't know, but it sure did bleed a lot." Peter said.

"First clenched, your thumb on the outer side of your fingertips when you hold that fist, just like I taught you?" Alfred asked

"Just like you taught me." Peter replied with a smile.

The family talked for a while longer, Ella jabbing in when she could.

"I have to go, babe." Alfred said after he turned around in his seat, talking to someone.

"I know." Arthur said with a frown.

"Are you gonna be home for Christmas, Daddy?" Ella asked, her emerald eyes bright and a big smile on her face.

"Sorry, princess." Alfred said with a frown, "I don't think I'm going to make it out."

"We understand, love." Arthur said with a small smile.

"I'll make sure to try to call you guys on Christmas Eve. I sent out your guys' gifts today, hopefully they'll get there in time." Alfred said.

"1 minute left, General Jones." A voice came from off screen. Alfred nodded his head at the voice.

"I love and miss you guys so much." Alfred saying. "Peter, be good, okay. Help out with your sister. Ella, don't get into any trouble, okay, Princess."

"I can't make any promises, Daddy." She said with a grin as Alfred chuckled.

"That's my girl." Alfred grinned.

"I love you so much, Artie." Alfred said, looking at Arthur with his 'hero smile' in place.

Arthur chuckled and smiled back, "I love you too, Al. So much. Come home soon." He said as the American smiled and the screen went black, going back to the Skype homepage. '

"Okay, kids." Arthur said, closing the laptop, "Time to get into your pajamas."

"Okay, mum." Peter said as he dashed up the stairs.

Arthur picked up Ella, "Come on, princess. Let's get you into PJ's." He said as he climbed up the stairs and into Ella's room.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I wear my Elsa PJ's?" she asked.

"Of course, darling." Arthur said as he sat Ella down on her bed.

"Can we watch Frozen tonight?" She asked with big emerald eyes. Being the personification of the United States, Arthur had set up a deal long ago with Walt Disney that he could have new Disney movies before they were released. They had been given Frozen a few weeks after it released to theaters.

"I don't see why not, sweetie." Arthur replied.

"Yay!" Ella cheered.

"Want me to braid your hair like Elsa's?" Arthur asked her.

"Yeah!" Ella exclaimed, "I mean, yes please. Thank you, mummy." Arthur smiled as he got Ella into her Elsa nightgown. He sat down on her bed and began to braid her hair.

* * *

So, nice and long! What do you think about that! I have the next part of the story arch planned out which is Christmas. I'm pretty sure you can ALL guess what is going to happen next chapter. It's such an overdone one-shot around Christmas, but who cares, right? The next part we will also see Kira and Max for the first time!

Also, I need a love interest for Ella, but do you guys want her to be with a girl or a boy? So, I've put a poll on my profile for you to vote for who you want. I'll leave it up for like, a week or so. Then I will give the names of the love interests for our Ella.

I also may not be able to update on Saturday, I have to visit my mom which is never any fun. But I also have a lot of homework, so I may be able to get out of it and be able to update.

Don't forget to send in Prompts! And the contest for the 100th review!

Review, my lovely followers, and you will get a virtual cookies!


	15. Christmas Eve

**So this takes place after Trouble**

**Words: 1,432**

* * *

"He's not calling." Arthur said from the living room where he had been sitting at his laptop while his kids, Kira, and Max were opening presents.

Kira had long platinum blonde hair that went to her butt and blood red eyes. She was humanly 98 years old but looked to be about 16. Kira was the personification of Alberta. Max had shaggy blond hair with a curl like Matthew. Max was humanly 68 but looked to be about 10. Max was the personification of Ontario.

Saylor, Peter's Labrodoodle, whined as he burrowed his head in Arthur's lap. Arthur reached out a hand and patted through his curly hair, making a mental note to have him trimmed up when the weather got warmer.

"Maybe he got caught up in something." Matthew said as he put his phone away where he had been texting someone earlier.

"You should open up his present." Gilbert chimed in,Gilbird nestled in his hair as Kumajiro lied on his lap.

"Yeah, I should." He said looking towards the big box in the middle of the living room. Go big or go home as was Alfred's motto.

"Yeah!" Peter said, "Open up dad's present!" Peter and Ella had each gotten three presents from their father, but Arthur told them to only open up one and to save the rest for tomorrow.

"Fine, I'll open it up." Arthur said as he began to unwrap the paper, unaware of Matthew filming it with his phone.

Just as he was about to open the flaps of the box, they opened by themselves and Alfred popped out.

"OH MY GOD!" Arthur screamed. "YOU FUCKING ASSHAT!" Tears were not falling freely down his face.

"You alright, babe?" He asked, hero smile in place.

"Come here." Arthur said as he collided their lips together. Alfred smiled against his mouth as his hands wrapped around his waist.

"I hate you so much." Arthur said when they parted.

"I love you, too, Artie."

"DADDY!" Ella shouted, hugging Alfred around his legs.

"Hey, princess." He said as he picked up his daughter and hugged her close. "I missed you so much, sweetie." He said as he sat her down.

"Hey, dad." Peter said as he hugged his father.

"You've gotten so big, buddy." he said, "How's that right hook coming along." he asked as Peter chuckled.

Arthur turned to Matthew and Gil, "You knew!?" He shouted.

"Of course we did." Matthew said, "We picked him up from the airport this morning."

"So, were you texting Al?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, because I really have to go to the bathroom." Alfred said, climbing out of the box and rushing to the bathroom.

"He said he didn't have to go before we left." Matthew mumbled.

"He's still a child, Matt, what do you expect?" Arthur chuckled as Alfred walked back in

* * *

It was late when Matthew and Gilbert left, Ella had fallen asleep on Alfred's chest after refusing to move when Alfred sat down. "Daddy's little girl." Arthur said as Peter sat hunched on his father's side, having fallen asleep.

"We should get them up to bed." Arthur said as Alfred nodded.

"I got them." Al said as he maneuvered Ella to his other arm and wrapped his other arm around Peter's small frame.

"Need help?" Arthur asked.

"Nah, I got this babe." Alfred said as he rose to his feet. He gave a smile at his husband before climbing up the stairs.

When they got to the top, Arthur kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad you're home, love." He said, "Put the kids in bed and we can have some fun." He whispered in his husbands ear, Alfred's eyes blew wide as Arthur smirked. Turning around and heading to their bedroom, his ass swaying as he walked away.

"Yes!" Alfred whispered as he quickly put the kids to bed.

He stood outside the door and opened it, seeing Arthur spread out on the bed on his stomach, his ankles hooked and his head resting on his hands. He was completely naked.

"Take your clothes off, love, stay a while." He said with a smirk as Alfred quickly struggled out his jeans and traditional ugly sweater.

Arthur sat up at on the bed as Alfred sat down next to him.

"I missed you so much, babe." Alfred said as he cupped Arthur's cheek.

Arthur smiled and leaned into the touch, "I missed you, too, love."

Alfred leaned forward and slotted his lips against his husbands, his other hand on Arthur's hip.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, pulling himself on top of Alfred.

Alfred slowly fell back as the hand that was on Arthur's cheek went up to grip the back of his hair, pushing their mouths closer.

Alfred bit Arthur's lower lip, eliciting a moan from the elder nation.

"I've missed you so much." Arthur repeated as Alfred's hand went toward the night stand, where Arthur left the lube out.

"Same here." Alfred replied as Arthur rolled over so that he was lying on his back.

Alfred uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He rubbed his hands together to get the lube warmed up.

He hovered over his husband as he slid a finger into his entrance, Arthur letting out a low moan as he arched into the touch.

"Damn, you're still so tight." Alfred breathed out as he moved the digit in and out, adding another one after a few minutes of preparation.

Arthur only moaned as Alfred added the third finger, twisting the digits inside of his husband.

"I-I'm ready." Arthur managed to breathe out.

"You sure?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, I need you, Al. Please." Arthur pleaded.

"If you say so, babe." Alfred replied as he took out his fingers. He opened the lube and poured more on his hand, slathering it on his cock.

"Ready?" He asked as he positioned himself at Arthur's puckered entrance. Arthur nodded his head and Alfred slowly entered his husband.

"Ah-" Arthur moaned out, but was cutoff by Alfred's mouth on his. Alfred used on of his hands to slowly pump Arthur's neglected cock.

Arthur moved around a bit as he tried to get comfortable.

"You alright, babe?" Alfred asked when Arthur stopped fidgeting.

"Yeah, move." Arthur breathed out as Alfred placed his hands on Arthur's waist and slowly began to thrust in an out slowly.

Arthur released a throaty moan as he hooked his ankles around the American, his nails racking down the sun kissed skin.

"F-faster." Arthur moaned out as Alfred used a hand to pump the elders cock.

Alfred sped up his thrusts causing Arthur to moan a little louder. Alfred placed his mouth over Arthur's so their moans wouldn't wake the kids. Even though they were heavy sleepers like their father, they didn't want to take any chances.

"I'm not gonna last much longer, love." Arthur whispered out as Alfred brushed against his prostate.

"Neither am I, babe." He said as he thrusted forward, hitting Arthur's spot dead on. Arthur collided their lips as he moaned into the younger's mouth.

Alfred began to thrust faster, pumping Arthur's cock in time.

"A-Al!" Arthur cried out as he released over their stomachs, Alfred coming a few thrusts afterwords.

"I missed this so much." Arthur said as Alfred slowly pulled out and lied down next to his husband.

"Same here." Alfred said as he gathered Arthur up in arms. Arthur smiled as he burrowed his head in his husband's chest.

"I love you." Arthur said after a few moments of silence.

"I love you, too, babe." Alfred replied, kissing the top of Arthur's head before they fell asleep.

* * *

**So another long one! Not as long as yesterday, but still long!**

**Like I said the other day, I may not be able to update since I'm visiting my mom and I'm not allowed electronics, but I'll try to write in the car. I have a chapter done for tomorrow, but it's all about getting it uploaded since I might not be home til late...anyways!**

**Review! and Prompts! I'll need something to do during the dreadfully long car ride.**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile for what gender I should pair Ella up with!**


	16. Amelia's Birthday Sex

**woohoo! SO I did get to update today! I worked on a few other chapters I had in mind, but I really just wanted to get this one edited and published for you guys.**

**Time Frame: July 4, 2014**

**Words: 1,154**

* * *

Alice fluttered her eyes open, staring at the beautiful girl that laid next to her, her head resting on her hand as she slept. Her shirt curly hair was everywhere and her star barettes rested on her nightstand.

Alice smiled, today was Amelia's birthday, and she was gonna make it the best one ever. Since Amelia and Maddie's birthday were a few days apart, they always celebrated their birthday between the two dates. That meant that they would have no place to go. Alice would have Amelia all to herself.

Alice smiled as she leaned her face close to Amelia's and kissed her. Amelia's response was instant as she wrapped her arms around the shorter ones neck.

Alice rolled on top of her, working her hands down to the ends of her sleeping shirt. Alice detached their lips and placed her lips over a clothed nipple.

Amelia bucked into her as she bit down on the sensitive skin. "Mm...Ally, that feels so good." Amelia whined as she began to grind her hips up against her lover.

Alice's hand drifted to the panties that Amelia wore, slipping her hand inside. She slowly made her way towards her heat that was already becoming wet.

"Someone's enjoying themselves." Alice said with a smirk as she changed nipples.

"Ugh...Ally..." The American moaned, throwing her head back, her sandy blonde hair creating a mane around her angelic face.

Alice saw her opening and moved her mouth to cover the skin of her neck, sucking and biting at every inch she could find.

As she bit the junction between her neck and shoulder, she inserted a finger into Amelia's pussy, which released a moan from the owner.

"Ally! Why do you have to keep teasing me." She groaned out as Alice inserted two more digits inside of her. She thrusted a few times before pulling out, eliciting a whine from Amelia.

Alice began to trace the smooth waxed folds where she found Amelia's engorged clit. Using her index and ring finger she pushed her lips out of the way and began quickly flicking her middle finger at the center of the displayed nerve.

She felt the younger nation shudder and moan beneath her as she spread her legs wider for Alice. With more space, Alice moved to the side of her, allowing her thumb to take over the motions of her middle finger before she coupled her index and middle together and pushed them into her already dripping lips. Alice smiled as she pushed her fingers in as far in as they could go.

She curled them slightly and spread them apart before making as if she were trying to bring her index finger to her thumb despite the clenching muscles separating them.

Amelia wrapped her legs around Alice, pulling her closer.

Alice continued rotating inside of her and she felt Amelia tighten against her. Alice leaned down and kissed her as she released, Amelia moaning into her mouth. Panting hard, she whined when Alice removed her fingers, placing them to her mouth, sucking off each of them.

"Delicious." Alice said, releasing her fingers with a loud 'pop' as she bent down in front of Amelia, and slowly thrusted her tongue inside, lapping up the juices that still remained inside of her.

"Uh!" Amelia moaned as she buried her head into the pillow. Alice came up and slowly crawled on top of her girlfriend.

"Happy Birthday, Amelia." Alice whispered in her ear.

"Why can't you wake me up this way more often, Alice?"

"I was expecting a thank you...but I will take it." Alice said, tracing a finger around a nipple.

"So, what are we doing today?" Amelia asked, placing her hands on Alice's hips and rolling them over so that she was on top.

"Well, it's your birthday, love, and my gift to you is a day full of sex and anything else that you want." She said as Amelia licked her pale, pink lips, "I like the sound of that." She said as she licked Alice's jaw, causing the older nation to moan out.

"And right now, I want to repay you for the best thing to wake up to since coffee." Amelia said as her tongue traveled down Alice's neck and between her breasts. Alice's hands wound their way into her lover's hair.

Amelia smiled and rubbed their hips together, eliciting a moan from Alice.

"Look at you, so horny." Amelia spoke above a whisper. "Such a little slut." She continued as the elder nation let out a low moan.

She took a nipple in her mouth. One hand going to the other breast, pinching the nipple. Her other hand traveled down until it reached her sex.

Alice let out a moan as she arched into the touch.

Amelia smiled as she rubbed the area above the clit, causing Alice to let out a moan.

"Amelia, love-" she stuttered out, "I-I'm not going to last much longer."

"Then come." Amelia whispered in Alice's ear and she came with a shout, her back arched.

Alice flopped back into the mattress with loud puffs of air.

"That was great." Alice said after she regained her breath

"We should get up, Penny and Elliot will be up soon." Amelia replied. Penny and Elliot were their children that Alice conceived somehow, probably by them being countries.

"You're right. I overheard them wanting to give you breakfast in bed yesterday."

"Then I guess we should get dressed. Wouldn't want them seeing us like this." Amelia replied as she straightened out her night shirt and looked around for her pajama bottoms she kept next to her bed.

"And I'll go with them to make sure they don't burn the house down." Alice said as she got up from the bed and pulled a blue robe around her body.

"Hey, Alice." Amelia called out as her hand touched the knob.

"Yeah, love?" She asked.

"I love you."

Alice smiled as her cheeks flushed, "I love you, too, Amelia."

* * *

**WOW! I am on a fucking roll with these long ass chapters!**

**So, I have 4 people already take the poll, and they all have the same answer, but I'm going to keep it up until Wednesday (I have a meeting with the Art Academy that day) and then I'll take it down and announce the winner.**

**Don't forget that the 100th reviewer gets a sneak peek at a future chapter!**

**Make sure to send in prompts, I need them to continue on writing these chapters!**


	17. The Fault in Our Baby Names

**Time Frame Late January 2011**

**Words: 538**

* * *

"No." Alfred whispered, not even hiding the tears that ran down his cheeks.

"Al, you okay, love?" Arthur asked from his seat. Peter was in bed and they were relaxing in the living room.

"NO! I'M NOT OKAY! EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY!" he shouted as he threw the book across the living room. "THAT FUCKING BOOK!" He shouted.

"Alfred! Peter is sleeping!" He whispered shouted.

"Sorry." Alfred said, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Stupid fucking book." He mumbled to himself.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, getting up and picking up the book. He dusted off the cover and spoke, "The Fault in Our Stars?"

"The most depressing book in the world. I swear, my citizens are fucked up." Alfred said as Arthur placed it on the coffee table.  
"John Green and Jodi Picoult need to get their fucking heads examined." He muttered.

"You should be talking." Arthur said as he climbed on top of Alfred's lap, Alfred automatically wrapping his arms around his husband's neck.

"You think I'm fucked up?"

"No, you do the fucking up." Arthur chuckled, "How else would I be pregnant?" He asked as Alfred placed his hands on Arthur's stomach, a small bump visible.

"We need to start thinking of names." Alfred mumbled.

"We do." Arthur said, "Amelia?"

"Eh. Maybe as a middle name." Alfred replied as Arthur huffed.

"Alice?" Alfred suggested.

"Never liked the name." Arthur replied.

"Really?" Alfred asked.

"Don't know why. Never liked it." Arthur explained with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Beatrice?" Arthur suggested as Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Beatrice." He repeated.

"No?" Arthur asked.

"Not in a million years, babe." Alfred said as Arthur chuckled.

"Kelsey?" Arthur suggested.

"Not really feeling it."

"Mary?" Arthur suggested again.

"Too old fashioned, babe." Alfred said as he his thumbs rubbed circles on Arthur's hips.

"Eleanor?" Arthur ased.

"I didn't know it was 1884 again, Artie."

"I'll take that as a no."

"I always liked the name Ella." Arthur suggested after a while.

"Ella. Ella Amelia." Alfred said, rolling it off his tongue, "I like it. It fits her." He said, as he leaned forward. His fingers working the fabric over the bump. "Hello, Ella Amelia." He said as he placed a kiss on the bump. "We can't wait to meet you." He said, smiling against the skin.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl." Arthur said as he leant down and kissed Alfred full on the lips.

* * *

**So, short and sweet!**

**As for TFIoS, I highly recommend it! Even if you will end up crying your eyes out like a baby like Alfred did. You also will shout obscenities at said book but you will love it no less.**

**Don't forget to send in prompts! I need them to write these chapters!**

**And don't forget to go to my poll on my profile and vote! If you are using your mobile, scroll to the bottom and click desktop view. You will then be able to vote for the poll! It is being taken down on Wednesday.**

**And the 100th reviewer gets a sneak peek at a future chapter of their choosing!**


	18. First Grandchild

**Time Frame: April 15th 2020**

**Words: 724**

* * *

"She's beautiful, Wendy." Peter said as he held their newborn daughter, Jane. "She looks just like you, love." He whispered as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Wendy spoke from the bed.

Ella poked her head in, "Hey, bro. let me see my niece." She demand, walking into the room and standing in front of her elder brother.

Ella was humanly ten years old, but looked to be about fourteen. She had long blonde hair that stopped above her butt that she put into a braid and bright emerald eyes.

"Where's mum and dad?" he asked as he gingerly handed over his daughter to his sister.

"Ditched them in the parking lot. Not my fault they move slow." She said as she cradled Jane, "She's adorable, bro."

"They have Luke and Leia to look after, Ell." Peter reminded. Luke and Leia were the four year old twin siblings. "And how did you get up here? You have to sign in with mum and dad."

"Nicked the Doc's psychic paper. Told them I was an intern." She said as she smiled at Jane, "Kinda wanted them to think I was a princess, but at least I got in."

"Ella, you just can't steal the Doctor's psychic paper." Peter reprimanded.

"Fine, I'll give it back to him when he comes over next time." She said as she rocked the baby. "What's her name?" She asked.

"Jane." Peter replied with a smile.

"Really? Sticking with the Peter Pan theme much?" She said, eying her brother up and down. "Poor girl."

"It's not that bad of a name." Wendy replied.

"Plus, you haven't even heard her full name." Peter said as Jane let out a gurgle that made Ella smile.

"Okay, brother mine, what is Jane's full name?" Ella asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Jane Ella." Peter said with a smirk as Ella's jaw dropped.

"Seriously." She asked. "You name your J. M. Barrie themed kid after me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Peter asked as a knock came from the door. "Come in." Peter called.

The door opened and Alfred an Arthur walked in, each one carrying a kid. Alfred had Luke perched on his shoulders while Arthur has Leia on his hip.

The twins both had light brown hair. Luke's hair was shaggy with eyebrows that were a little too big for his forehead and bright blue eyes. Leia's hair was curly and flowed past her shoulders. She had dark emerald eyes below thin eyebrows, much to her mother's relief.

"Hey, mum. Hey, dad." Peter said.

"Ella." Alfred started as Ella rolled her eyes. "You can't just run off in the parking lot."

"I'm fine, aren't I?" Ella asked.

"That's not the point, Ella." Arthur reprimanded.

"Oooh!" Luke started.

"Ella's in trouble!" Finished Leia.

"How did you even get past security?" Arthur asked, ignoring the twins.

"She nicked the Doctor's psychic paper." Peter ratting out.

"Ella!" Arthur said. "You know The Doctor needs that."

At the moment Jane let out a small cry, alerting the new grandparents to the reason they had come.

"She's adorable, Peter." Arthur said as he set Leia down on the ground. "Can I hold her?" he asked.

"Of course, Mum." Peter said as he took Jane out of Ella's arms. He walked over to Arthur and carefully placed Jane in his arms.

"What's her name?" Alfred asked as he set Luke down on the ground.

"They named the poor girl Jane." Ella answered, "Disney fans, much, yeah?" She said as Alfred chuckled.

"I think it's a perfect name for our perfect granddaughter." Arthur said as he placed a kiss on Jane's forehead.

* * *

**So, another short chapter, but it was really cute so I think that made up for the shortness of it, right?  
**

**Don't forget to review with prompts! I need them to write!**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll, it's being taken down on Wednesday.**

**Also, I was thinking of having a chapter where Ella gets her first period, but I don't know if you guys would want it...so tell me if I should add it in or not.**


	19. Snowman

**Time Frame: Winter 2015**

**Words: 530**

**Ages:**

**Ella is 5, looks about 9**

**Peter is 48, looks 15**

* * *

It had been the first snowfall of the year, and Ella was practically dragging her tired, elder brother out of the house. Of course after making sure Arthur bundled them up with thousands of layers.

"Come on, Peter!" She said, pulling him out of the house. She smiled as she turned around, "Wanna build a snowman?" She asked with a smile as Peter shook his head.

"I would love to build a snowman with you, sis." He said with a smile that was hidden by five scarves.

* * *

Arthur stared out the kitchen window as he cooked lunch. Alfred slowly creeped up behind him, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist, a hand placed on the small bump. Arthur smiled and relaxed into the touch, he head resting against Alfred's shoulder.

"I remember when you were that small." Arthur said motioning to Ella who threw a snowball at her brother.

Alfred chuckled deeply as he placed his chin next to Arthur's head, kissing the side of his fringe.

Arthur turned around in his arms, tilting his chin to connect to the American's. One of Alfred's hands trailed up to cup Arthur's chin as the Brit wrapped his arms around the younger nations. Alfred smiled against the lips as Arthur lifted himself to his tiptoes, deepening the kiss.

"Ew." Came the voice of Ella.

"Really, we're right here." Peter said in a disgusted voice as the two broke away chuckling.

"Cold already?" Alfred asked with a smile.

"No, we were wondering if we had anything to use for a nose for Olaf." Peter said.

"Disney fans, much?" Arthur chuckled as Alfred went into the refrigerator.

"Here, a carrot nose for Olaf." Alfred said as he handed Ella the carrot.

"Thanks, Daddy!" She shouted as she went back outside.

"Yeah, thanks, Dad." Peter said, running out of the house.

They went back to the window, back in their earlier positions as they watched Peter pick up Ella so that she could put the nose on Olaf.

Alfred reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, snapping a few pictures of the two kids playing.

"They're growing up so fast." Arthur mumbled.

"Yeah, soon Peter will be out on his own. A Country." Alfred said.

"We may even get grandchildren." Arthur said with a smile.

"Grandparents. Now I feel old." Alfred said.

"You should be talking, I'm thousands of years older than you." Arthur chuckled.

* * *

**Whelp, another short one. Sorry. Hopefully I can get a long one out soon.**

**Remember! The poll is coming down tomorrow so vote! only 5 people voted and 25 people follow the story. I don't just want to have the minority of my followers review for something that's going to impact the whole story.**

**Don't forget to review with Prompts! I need them to write the chapters! I've been using Creative Writing and Prompt Websites lately, which is where I got the idea for this chapter.**

**So, go forth, my followers, and review.**

**Please and thank you!**


	20. Wizards

**So, I have another short chapter for you today, but it's still good.**

**Time Frame: Present Day**

**Words: 822**

* * *

"If Hogwarts existed, you would tell me, right Artie?" Alfred asked out of the blue as they watched the credits for Half-Blood Prince go by. Alfred and Arthur had decided to marathon the series since Peter was spending the weekend with Seborga and Ella was at a sleepover with the other female city personifications. Arthur was currently dressed in Slytherin attire while his husband was decked out in Gryffindor.

"Why do you ask?" Arthur replied as he looked at his husband.

"Because you can do magic and I'm curious." Alfred responded.

"No." Was the answer Arthur gave.

"No, there is no Hogwarts or no, you won't tell me."

Arthur grinned, "Yes."

Alfred groaned, "Can't you give me a straight answer?" He asked.

"I can't because I'm not straight." Arthur quipped back.

Alfred glared at him, "You know what I mean, Artie." Arthur chuckled.

"I guess I could tell you the truth." He said, "Yes, Hogwarts exists."

"No way! Can we go?" He asked.

"You're a muggle, love. Muggle's aren't allowed at Hogwarts." He said with a smile.

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" Alfred asked

"No." Arthur replied, "Being Immortal and all really screws up the results because you have a bit of everything. Gave the Sorting Hat a major migraine when I did."

"So is Harry real?" Alfred asked as Arthur looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So you can tell me that Hogwarts exists, but you can't tell me if Harry is real?"

"Fine, Harry is real. Now stop with the questions and put on the next movie." He said.

"So if the kids have magic, they couldn't go to Hogwarts?" Alfred asked as he leaned over to put the next disc in.

"No, immortal, remember?" Arthur said as he stared at Alfred's ass. "But if they did, I would teach them myself."

"I would pay to see that." Alfred chuckled as he turned around.

"Oi! Who do you think taught Merlin?" Arthur replied.

"I'm joking, babe." Alfred said, walking over to him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Arthur's head.

"You better be." Arthur replied as Hedwig's Theme began to play.

* * *

**So, this begins my next question! Should the kids have magic? I'm not gonna make a poll (since I have to put up a poll for Ella's partner.)**

**SPEAKING OF WHICH! You all voted, well, 10 of you guys voted, 7 chose girl and 3 chose boy, so Ella will be with a girl. And here are your candidates (These are really the one's I've made so far. I have wayyy to many OC's right now: (you get 6 votes)**

**Celia and Viktoria: GerIta**

**Celia Veneziana:**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Brown curl on right**

**Personification of Venice**

**Personality: beautiful singing voice, cooks and draws. lazy. Very Blunt.**

**June 18, 1944**

**Viktoria Monika:**

**Eyes: honey**

**hair: curly strawberry blonde hair**

**Personification of Milan**

**Personality: She knows how to have fun, can cook and sketch. Loves playing pranks on siblings and everyone else.**

**April 1, 2013**

**Anastasia: Rusbel**

**Anastasia Natalya:**

**Hair: long Blonde with bow**

**Eyes: Purple**

**Personification of Moscow**

**Personality: Fun and laid back, not evil at all.**

**September 20, 2011**

**Rosie and Lucy Spamano**

**Rosie Lovina:**

**Eyes: green**

**Hair: brown with left curl**

**Personification of Sicily**

**Personality: loves cooking and drawing. Playful.**

**August 18, 1944**

**Lucy Carmen:**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: brown with left curl**

**Personification of Barcelona**

**Personality: artistic and sings, very outgoing.**

**May 27th, 2013**

**Sofi: AusHun**

**Sofi Elizabeta**

**Eyes: purple**

**Hair: Curly brown with father's curl**

**Personification of Vienna**

**Personality: Plays piano and loves swimming, carries a frying pan.**

**August 17, 1950**

**Yue: NiChu's**

**Yue Yuki**

**Eyes: brown**

**hair: cropped short black**

**Personification of Beijing**

**Personality: Emotionally stifled. Obsessed with matchmaking.**

**February 24, 1974**

**Heidi: SwissLeich's**

**Heidi Lili**

**Hair: Wheat Blonde**

**Eyes: Green**

**Personification: Mauren**

**Personality: Loves shooting things**

**May 8, 2006**

**Alanya and Victoria: Franchelles**

**Patricia Francesca:**

**Hair: light brown**

**Eyes: blue**

**Personification of Paris**

**Personality: Total flirt**

**May 9, 2010**

**Violet Michelle:**

**Hair: blonde**

**Eyes: brown**

**Personification of Victoria**

**Personality: shy.**

**December 3, 2013**

**LietPol**

**Felicyta**

**Hair: Strawberry Blonde**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Personification of Warsaw**

**Personality: Poland dressed her up in a lot of dresses when she was younger so she likes to wear oversized shirts and jeans. She's very flirty like Poland.**

**December 15, 1999**

**So, have fun voting! I want to see more voters this time around! I'm going to take this down in a week.**

**Don't forget to review with your opinion on if I should make the kids have magic.**

**Also, prompts, please! I'm running low on ideas and if you love this story, then I need ideas!**

**Please and thank you!**


	21. An Old Friend

**Time Frame: 2029**

**Words: 524**

* * *

Peter and Wendy were at the store with the girls, Wendy eight months along with their son.

"We should have gotten this stuff earlier." Wendy mumbled as she put a hand on her lower back.

"You okay, love?" he asked.

Wendy huffed, "I'm fine, it's your son using my bladder as a trampoline." She said, "I need to find the bathroom." She said before waddling off.

"Peter?" Came a voice, "Peter Kirkland-Jones?" he whipped his head around to meet the face of someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Sophia." Peter said, dumbstruck. They use to be best friends in primary school, but after Career Day they never talked anymore.

"Daddy, who's that?" Jane asked, ever inquisitive.

"This is one of Daddy's friends from when he was your age."

"You're married." Sophia observed.

"Yeah, two girls and one on the way." Peter said proudly.

"Are you and your partner using a surrogate or is your sister carrying it?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"My mom said that when a f-gay couple adopts a child, the child ends up gay." Sophia said, staring at Peter.

"No, I'm straight." Peter said as Wendy walked up next to him.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Oh, Wendy, this is an old friend from school, Sophia. Sophia, this is my _wife_, Wendy."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Sophia said with a smile.

"Likewise." She said a bit dry. "Honey, can we get going, your son is being a brute."

"Yeah, of course, love." Peter said as Wendy took Jane and Zoe's hands and began walking away.

"I don't think she likes me." Sophia said after Wendy was out of earshot.

"Nah, she's like that to everyone she meets. She was like that to me when we first met." Peter said with chuckle.

"How did you two meet?" Sophia asked.

"Our dad's were friends." He said, "The short dad." He added.

"Yeah, I remember them." Sophia said.

"Well, I have to get going. Wendy will bite my ear off if she has to wait." Peter said, going back to the front of the cart.

"Maybe we could hang out and catch up. I take my son to Hyde Park every Saturday at 3. Maybe you could come join us and we can catch up."

"Yeah, I should be able to make it. It's right by Buckingham Palace."

"Okay, then, I look forward to it." Sophia said as she walked off.

"That was certainly weird." Peter said as he walked towards where Wendy was waiting with the kids.

* * *

**So, like I promised days ago, Sophia made an appearance!**

**Don't forget to make a vote on who Ella should end up with!**

**Also, tell me if Ella and/or Peter should have magic so I know if I can write a certain chapter.**

**Also, please send in prompts! I need them to write and I haven't gotten any and I'm running out of ideas! I will literally write anything!**

**Please and thank you!**


	22. Sick

**Time Frame: March 1967**

**Words: 484**

* * *

Alfred woke that morning to his arms empty. He blindly reached an arm out to see if his husband moved in the middle of the night only to feel that it was empty.

That's when he heard a noise from the bathroom. "Babe?" He called out reaching for his glasses and sitting up.

"In the loo-" Arthur replied but was cut off. Alfred rushed into the bathroom to see his husband hugging the toilet bowl as he emptied yesterday's dinner into it.

"Oh, babe." Alfred said as he knelt down next to Arthur, rubbing large circles in Arthur back as he slowly brought his face away from the bowl, slumping against his husband. "It's okay, babe." Alfred said as he kissed the top of Arthur's head.

"Ugh, I feel like crap." Arthur mumbled as he steadily rose to his feet, Alfred's hands around his waist to help steady him.

"Want me to schedule an appointment for you?" Alfred asked, "This has been going on for weeks, Artie, and I'm worried about you." Alfred elaborated.

"Fine." Arthur said as he flushed the toilet. "I'll see the doctor."

"Good."

* * *

Arthur was nervous. He had gotten home before Alfred and the news of what his doctor told him still rang in his ears.

_"You're pregnant, Arthur." She had said with a smile, "Congrats."_

Now, Arthur knew that he could get pregnant, every country could. There were plenty of other male countries who had gotten pregnant in the past, Matthew, Feliciano, and Romano all had been pregnant before.

"Artie, I'm home!" Alfred shouted as he walked into the house as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"In the kitchen, love!" he shouted back, putting the freshly baked and cooled chocolate chip cookies on the table.

Alfred walked in and smiled, giving a quick kiss to Arthur's cheek, and grabbed a cookie, "What did the doc say?" He asked.

"You may want to sit down, love." Arthur said, placing a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred slowly say down as Arthur sat down on his lap, taking his husbands hands in his.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked.

"I'm pregnant." Arthur said as he brought Alfred's hands to rest on his stomach.

"Really?" Alfred asked, his eyes bright.

Arthur nodded his head as Alfred connected their lips. Arthur sliding his arms around the younger's neck as Alfred's other hand went to join his other hand on his husbands stomach.

When they pulled away, Alfred was the first to speak, "When are you due?" he asked.

"Late August, early September." Arthur replied, "Too early to know for sure."

"I can't wait. You're going to be a great mother." Alfred said.

"And you will be an excellent father." Arthur replied.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short!**

**Don't forget! Review and Prompts, please!**


	23. Alone At Last

**Time Frame: Present Day- 2014**

**SMUT! Woohoo!**

**Words: 1,070**

* * *

"The kids are out of the house." Alfred said after the credits for Sherlock rolled by.

"Excellent deduction. You're my own personal Sherlock." Arthur chuckled as he settled more into his husband's chest, his elbow placed strategically over the youngers cock

"Artie…" Alfred let out a low moan. Arthur schooled his features into one of innocence.

"Yes, love?" he replied, moving his elbow slowly up and down. Alfred let out another low groan. "Look at you getting all hot and bothered." Arthur said in a low voice as he began to palm the younger's raging hard on.

"Upstairs. Now." Alfred breathed out kas he scooped up his husband and made his way to the stairs.

Arthur latched onto the younger's neck, sucking and biting on the tender flesh.

Alfred focused hard on finding his way to their room and finally found the right door.

He swung the door open and closed it shut with his foot. He walked over towards the bed and placed Arthur ontop of the covers as he climbed ontop of him.

Arthur detached his lips and began to pant hard. He smiled up at his husband as Alfred began to take off his sweater vest. Arthur's fingers working his Captain America shirt over his head.

Once Alfred had gotten the dreaded sweater vest off, he worked on the buttons of his shirt as Arthur traced feather light touches over the Americans lean muscles, making his way to his jeans.

By the time Alfred unbuttoned the older country's shirt, Arthur had taken off the younger's jeans and was palming the Americans raging hard on.

Alfred made quick work of his husbands jeans, sliding them off along with his underwear.

Arthur moaned as Alfred gripped them both in hand and stroked them, giving a twist of his wrist here and there. Arthur arched into his touch and moaned loudly.

"N-need you." Arthur moaned out as Alfred reached over to grab the lube from its place inside of the night stand.

Arthur spread his legs as Alfred poured it on his hand, rubbing it together to make it warm.

He placed his lips on Arthur's as his first finger entered his husband. Arthur arched and moaned into as he felt the finger slide into him.

Alfred slipped his tongue inside his husbands mouth as he worked the finger in and out, adding a second one when he deemed it ready.

He moved his mouth down, leaving open mouth kisses down his chest as he added another finger.

He placed a gentle kiss on the base of his husbands cock as he licked down, causing his husband to thrash on the bed and another loud moan to escape his lips.

"A-Al." Arthur moaned out, "I want you. Need you in me."

"As you wish." Alfred said as he took out his fingers, placing his hands on either side of the Brit. He positioned himself at Arthur's entrance and pushed in as Arthur bit his lip, his nails raking down the American's sun kissed back.

Alfred pushed all the way in and let Arthur adjust. Arthur looked up and grinned, Alfred didn't have time to react before Arthur wrapped his body around him and flipped them over.

Arthur grinned as he stared down at his husband. Alfred propped himself up on the pillows. "You haven't rode in a while." Alfred whispered in his ear as his hand went to his husbands cock.

"It's always good to change things up a bit." Arthur said as he raised his hips and slowly moved down. Alfred let out a moan as he felt himself encased in Arthur's heat.

Alfred moved to buck his hips forward but was stopped by Arthur placing his hands around his hips, holding them in place, "Now, Al, let me have my fun." Arthur said as a hand trailed up to cup his face.

Arthur grinned as he moved his hand up, still retaining his pace, and pulled on Nantucket, causing Alfred to buck up and slam into Arthur's prostate.

"Ahh!" Arthur shouted out and Alfred used that moment of disorientation to flip them over. Alfred grabbed Arthur's wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Now it's time for me to have my fun." He whispered in a low voice in the Brit's ear as he pulled out to the tip before ramming himself back in, Arthur letting out another scream.

"Yeah, keep screaming like the little whore you are. You love my big cock in your tight ass, don't you?" Alfred grunted out as he used his hand to pinch a hard nipple.

Arthur screamed out again and nodded weakly.

"I want to hear you say it, slut." Alfred growled out as he pounded into his husband again.

"Yes!" Arthur shouted out, "I'm a whore. Love your big cock in my ass." He shouted as Alfred rammed into his prostate again.

"God, Artie, you're so fuckin tight." Alfred breathed out as he thrust into his husband as he let out a loud scream.

"I'm not g-gonna last, Al." Arthur said as Alfred's hand went to his dick and began to pump in time with his thrust.

Alfred grunted, "Neither am I." he said.

"I'm-" Arthur started but was cut off as he came, "Al!" He shouted as his husband emptied himself inside of Arthur.

Alfred slowly pulled out of Arthur, laying down next to him. Arthur smiled as he snuggled into his husbands chest. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you." Arthur mumbled against Alfred's chest as he let out a yawn.

Alfred chuckled, "I love you, too, babe."

* * *

**I ALMOST DIDN'T UPDATE TODAY! My phone was freaking out and I wrote a full chapter (Ella's first period) on my notes AND IT FUCKING DELETED THE CHAPTER I WROTE! I'M SO PISSED! IT WAS AT LEAST 1K WORDS! I also had to do the last part of my project (That I've been procrastinating on, so that's like 150% my fault.)**

**Anyway! Reviews are welcome and needed! Don't forget to send in prompts, I need them to write chapters.**

**Also, don't forget to vote on the poll!**


	24. Peter's First Date

**Time Frame: 2016**

**Ella is 6, looks about 16**

**Peter is 49 looks 17**

**Words: 420**

* * *

"MUM!" Peter said, ducking underneath Arthur's arm.

"I'm sorry." Arthur said, putting the camera away. Arthur was currently two months along with his and Alfred's next child. "It's just my baby boy is going on his first date."

"Sucks to be you right now, bro." Ella said from her spot on the recliner where she was tapping away at her phone.

"Oh one day you'll be going on your first date." Peter retorted as he walked over to his sister, messing up her hair.

Ella scowled at him as she fixed her hair. "Prat." She mumbled.

"No." Alfred said, "You're not allowed to date any boys until you're a hundred years old."

Ella chuckled and looked up from her phone, "Fine by me, Daddy." She replied, before turning her attention back to her cell.

"I think she's already in a committed relationship with her cell phone." Arthur added in.

Ella chuckled before returning her attention to her phone, she was currently on Tumblr. My dad said I can't date any boys. Jokes on him, I'm a lesbian. My other dad says that I'm in a committed relationship with my cell phone.

"What do you even do all day on your phone anyways?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing, really." Ella replied, scrolling down her dash.

"Well, I better get going." Peter said, grabbing his keys.

"I want you home by Eleven!" Arthur shouted as Peter gave a nod, closing the door behind him.

"So, just us, Ella." Alfred said, sitting down on the couch next to Arthur, putting an arm around him.

"What do you want to do?" Arthur asked as Ella turned off her phone and looked up.

"I don't know, what do you guys want to do?" Ella asked.

"Well, we could have a Star Wars Marathon." Alfred said, "We haven't marathoned it in a while."

"Yeah!" Ella said, she wouldn't give up the chance to marathon Star Wars, it was one of her favorite movie series ever.

"Then it's decided. I'll go pop in some popcorn if you'll put the movie in." Alfred said as Ella nodded her head.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I've had a lot of writers block. I didn't know what Peter would do for his date and I wanted to have some family time.**

**Please review and send in some prompts!**


	25. News

**Time Frame: mid 2019**

**Requested by PSML**

**Words: 306**

* * *

"So what's this big news you have to tell us?" Arthur said as he picked up the dishes from their meal.

It was there annual Sunday dinner and Peter and Wendy said they had important news to tell. The couple had only had their 1 year anniversary a few months prior.

"Yeah, what's up?" Alfred said as he cleaned up Leia's face and hands.

"Well," Peter said, taking Wendy's hand. "We're expecting."

"Oh my god!" Arthur said as he rushed to Peter, hugging him.

"Congrats, bud." Alfred said, ruffling his sons hair.

"Thanks, Dad." Peter replied as Arthur released him and went to embrace Wendy.

"We're?" Ella asked. "So you're pregnant as well, brother dear?"

Peter stuck his tongue out, "Shut up, El."

"Whatever." Ella replied.

Alfred chuckled, "Looks like you have to raise two children."

"I know, right?" Wendy replied.

"Hey!" Peter protested, "I'm not a child!"

"Well, you act like one." Wendy retorted as Peter pouted.

"Careful, Wendy." Ella said, "Don't want to make the baby angry."

"Oh shut up." Peter said as Wendy kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's really really fucking short.**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll! It ends Wednesday.**

**And I was thinking of having Ella have magic since she is The Personification of London and she has all those wizarding places in her city.**

**Also, Prompts are needed! I was going to write a St. Patricks chapter, but I didn't have time to research what they do in England, (I usually have cornbeef and cabbage but I'm not sure in other places.)**

**Please review, I love reviews! Hopefully tomorrow I can update the smut chapter I've been working on.**


	26. Their First Time

**Time Frame: Early 1944**

**Words: 922**

* * *

"I had a great time, Al." Arthur said as Alfred walked the elder country up to his front porch.

"Same here." Alfred said as he leaned in close, cupping Arthur's cheek. Arthur smiled as he lifted himself to his tiptoes and connected their lips.

Alfred closed his eyes as his other hand went to the Brit's waist, Arthur's arms reaching up and wrapping around the American's neck, pulling him closer.

Arthur pulled away, "Would you like to come in?" he asked.

"I-I would love to." Alfred said, regaining his breath.

Arthur smiled as he grabbed Alfred's hand as he reached into his pocket for his keys to unlock the door.

Once the door was open, the two blond countries walked in. When the door was closed, Arthur reconnected their lips, his small fingers working on unzipping the American's bomber jacket, throwing it off to the side and began to focus on taking off the American's tie.

Alfred's hands went straight to the trousers that Arthur wore, unbuttoning and unzipping them, pushing them down as Arthur threw his tie to the side and began unbuttoning the American's shirt.

Alfred grinned against the elder's mouth as he began to palm the erection through the fabric of his underwear. Arthur's knees buckled and caused a moan to escape through his lips.

Arthur managed to undo the last button on his shirt and pushed it off the American's shoulders, running his hands over his broad shoulders, his left hand resting over the bullet wound in his right shoulder.

Arthur detached his lips, kissing a trail from the American's jawline to the star shaped scar. Arthur placed a soft kiss to the scar as Alfred's fingers worked on unbuttoning the Brits shirt.

Arthur pulled back, "We should head upstairs." He said as Alfred nodded.

Arthur took his hand and dragged the American up to his bedroom.

Once they walked into the Brit's bedroom Alfred shoved Arthur against the wall, pressing their lips together as he worked to remove the now tight blue jeans he wore.

Alfred let a moan out as Arthur's hand slid down, pulling the jeans off.

"Fuck." Alfred moaned as Arthur hooked his fingers in the waistband of his underwear pulling them off, his large member flying out.

Arthur looked down and then back up at Alfred, "Bed, now." He said as Alfred reconnected their lips, walking towards the bed as he pulled down the Brit's underwear. Arthur's knees hit the bed frame and he fell back on the bed, Alfred falling on top of him.

"Do you have lube?" Alfred asked as Arthur nodded.

"Night stand drawer." he breathed out. Alfred reached his hand over and took the lube out. He poured a generous amount on his fingers and rubbed his hands together.

While Alfred was warming up the lube, Arthur moved on the bed so that he was at the head.

Alfred climbed over Arthur. He took a leg and placed it over his shoulder. "You ready?" Alfred asked as Arthur nodded his head. Alfred slowly inserted a finger into Arthur's tight entrance, slowly moving his finger in and out, Arthur releasing moans with every thrust.

After a few minutes, Alfred added another finger, slowly stretching him open.

"A-Al!" Arthur moaned out, "N-need you." he moaned out.

"Okay, hold on." Alfred said as he added in a third finger, spreading them out.

"Now!" Arthur said as he arched into Alfred's touch.

Alfred took out his fingers and poured more lube on his hand, slicking up his dick. He took his other hand and spread Arthur's leg further and positioned his dick at the elder nation's entrance.

Arthur let out a loud moan as Alfred slowly entered him. When he was all the way in Alfred stopped to let Arthur get use to him. Arthur squirmed on the bed while Alfred slowly pumped his cock.

"M-move." Arthur said as Alfred slowly pulled out and pushed back in, keeping at a slow and steady pace.

"F-faster." Arthur moaned out as Alfred picked up his pace, his dick grazing against his prostate. On the next thrust, Alfred hit it and Arthur screamed out.

"There!" he shouted as Alfred bucked his hips and aimed at the same spot. One hand rested on the Brit's waist as the other went to the weeping cock pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"I-I'm not going to last long, Al." Arthur said as precome began dripping down from his tip.

Alfred thrusted up, panting, "Neither am I, Artie."

Within a few more thrusts, Arthur came over their stomachs, Alfred following shortly after. He slowly stopped his thrusts before pulling out and falling to the side of Arthur.

Arthur rolled on his side and stared up at Alfred with a smile before snuggling into his chest. "We must do that more often." he breathed out.

"We do." Alfred agreed, kissing the top of Arthur's forehead before they both fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so bad! I'm a terrible person! I just knew I had to update.**

**Please make sure to leave prompts and reviews, I need them to continue to update!**

**Don't forget, the poll is being taken down tomorrow so make sure you vote! If there is tie, I will set a tie breaker poll for the winner**


	27. Ella's First Period

**Time Frame: 2015**

**Words: 1,016**

**Ages:**

**Peter looks about 16**

**Ella looks 12-13**

* * *

_Watch your sister._ That's what Arthur told Peter while he and Alfred went for a date night. He was supposed to go out with Wendy for dinner but instead he was stuck babysitting his sick siste, but Wendy did come over to watch movies with him.

Just as they were in the middle of watching Paranomal Activity, a blood curdling scream could be heard from upstairs.

"Ella!" He shouted, jumping up from the couch and runnin up the stairs two at a time, Wendy right behind him.

He ran into her room but found her bed empty.

"Ell?" He shouted.

"Bathroom!" Came the reply.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked, standing by the enternce to her ensuite bathroom.

"No. I'm bleeding. There's blood everywhere." She said, her voice shaky.

"What the hell did you do, Ella? Mum and Dad are going to kill me! How did you hurt yourself! Oh my god, I have to call 999." Peter said, reaching into his pocket to get his cell phone.

"Don't." Wendy said, "She's fine."

"Fine?" Peter said, his eyes wide, "She bleeding Wendy, I don't think she's fine."

"Peter." Wendy said sternly, "It's a girl thing."

Peter's face dropped, "Oh." he said, "It's your whole sacrificial waterfall of blood to Satan."

Wendy chuckled, "Something like that." She looked at Ella's desk and spied a piece of notebook paper and pencil. She walked over to the desk and jotted down a quick list:

_Tampax pads and tampons_

_12 of her favourtite chocolate bars_

_Extra strength midol_

_A tub of her favourite ice cream_

"Here." Wendy said, handing Peter the list, "Go to the store and get these things."

"Why do I have to do it?" Peter asked.

"Because someone has to explain to her what's going on." Wendy said matter of factly.

"Fine," Peter said, taking the list before heading downstairs to grab his car keys.

"Ella?" Wendy said, knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" Wendy asked.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Put a towel on your lap." Wendy said.

"Okay."

Wendy opened the door and Ella whispered, "What's wrong with me? I checked the London news, it's been a peaceful day, I don't understand."

"You're going to be fine, Ella."

* * *

Peter was done. He had no idea which kind to get for Ella.

"Can I help you?" Asked a lady in her 50's.

"Um, yeah." Peter said, shifting his weight to his right foot, "My sister just got her...thing." he said and her face softened.

"Oh, I see." she said, "Is your mother with her?" He asked.

"No, but my girlfriend is." Peter explained, "She gave me this list so I would know what to get her." He showed her the list and she nodded. The first thing Peter had gotten was the chocolate, he remembered that Arthur always told him to get the frozens last.

"What is your sister's body type?" She asked him.

"Uh, she tall and skinny?" He answered, unsure how to reply to the question.

She nodded her head and looked at the selection, "Then I recommend these." she said. "I can go to get her midol if you go and get the ice cream. Then come check out at the cosmetics. No one checks out there unless the main checkout is really busy."

Peter smiled, "Thank you, ma'am." he said.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all young man." She replied, "Not many young men such as yourself would ever be caught buying these things."

Peter chuckled, "Well, she's my little sister, she may be annoying but I would do anything for her."

The lady smiled and with a nod of her head, went to go get the midol."

* * *

"I'm back!" Peter shouted as he walked through the door, going into the kitchen to put the tub of ice cream in the freezer and the candy bars on the table.

He walked up the stairs and went to Ella's bathroom door, "I got the stuff, love." he said.

"Good, leave it at the door and walk away." Wendy replied.

"Fine by me." Peter replied, dropping the bag at the door and walking back downstairs.

Wendy opened the door and retrieved the bag, opening it and examining the feminine hygiene products he brough.

"Hm." She mumbled, "He did good." She turned her attention to Ella, "Now, this is a pad, and this is a tampon."

* * *

Peter hadn't gone downstairs for more than a minute when his parents got home.

"Hey mum, hey dad." Peter greeted from the couch.

"Wendy go home?" Arthur asked as Alfred helped him out of his coat.

"No, she's upstairs with Ella." He said, "She got her thing." he explained.

"Oh, poor Ella." Arthur said, his face softening.

"Thing? What thing?" Alfred asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

Arthur sighed before whispering in his ear. His eyes grew wide, "Oh, that thing." At that moment Wendy appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

"How's Ella?" Arthur asked.

"She's currently hating being a girl." Wendy said, "But she'll be fine. I left The Talk to be handled by you guys."

"Thanks." Arthur said as Wendy nodded her head.

At that moment, Ella walked down the stairs in her favorite pair of sweatpants and her Holyhead Harpies sweatshirt.

"There's ice cream in the freezer and chocolate on the table for you, Ell." Peter said as she smiled.

"Thanks bro." She replied, before walking off into the kitchen.

* * *

**The one I had before was much better than this. But at least it's a chapter, eh?**

**And now, the standings on the poll.**

**With a 5 way tie with 4 votes it is, Celia (GerIta), Rosie and Lucy (Spamano), Heidi (SwissLiech), and Felicyta (LietPol) I will my hosting another poll that is up right now to determine the winner.**

**Don't forget to send in prompts and review!**


	28. In Labor

**May 31st 2010**

**Words: 562**

* * *

Arthur woke up in pain early that morning, clutching his stomach-contractions.

"Al." he breathed out as another contraction hit. Alfred mumbled incoherently as he moved in the bed.

"Alfred!" he shouted, pushing his husband's shoulder.

"Wh." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Ella is coming!" He shouted, trying to get the American's attention.

"That's nice, babe." Alfred said rolling on his side.

Arthur huffed as he stared at his husband. Three. Two. O-.

"OH MY GOD THE BABY IS COMING!" Alfred shouted, sitting straight up in bed. "YOu're in labor!"

"No fucking shit, Sherlock!" Arthur shouted back as another contraction hit.

"Okay, okay. I'm calm." Alfred said as he ran around trying to find their bag that they packed earlier.

"Doctor and my sister." Arthur said as he grimaced in pain. Arthur's sister, Wales or Gwyneth Kirkland, had agreed to be on call should Arthur go into labor in the middle of the night to watch Peter.

"Right." Alfred said, grabbing his phone from the nightstand and calling his sister-in-law. He dialed the number and put the phone to his ear.

"Helo" Came the voice of Gwyneth after a few rings.

"Gwyn," Alfred said, "It's me,"

"I couldn't tell by your annoying accent." she replied, "Is my baby brother in labour?" She asked.

"Yeah." Alfred replied.

"I'll be there soon." Gwyn said, hanging up the phone.

"Now your doctor." Alfred said, going into his contacts to tell the doctor they were on the way. The medical staff at the hospital had to be informed about Arthur a few months ago to prepare. Arthur would be escorted into the back entrance of the hospital and taken up a private lift to the room where he would give birth to their daughter.

Arthur closed his eyes as he focused on his breathing and the sound of Alfred's voice.

Arthur got off the phone and went over to Arthur, "You ready, babe?" Alfred asked as Arthur nodded his head. "Then let's get going, Gwyn will be here any minute."

Alfred grasped Arthur hand and helped him up.

"Where's the bag?" Alfred asked.

"It's next to the front door so you wouldn't forget it." Arthur reminded him through gritted teeth. He swore his husband would forget his own head if it wasn't attached to his shoulders.

"Right." He said as they walked out the door. Once Alfred carried him down the stairs (since Arthur was having trouble) the door opened revealing Gwyn. She was slightly taller than her youngest brother and had curly strawberry blonde hair and the same green eyes as her brother.

"Thanks for watching Peter." Alfred said, "My brother will be by later to take over."

"Okay. Now go!" She said, shooing the two personifications out of the house, Alfred stopping briefly to grab the bag before heading out to the car.

* * *

**So super short, sorry.**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll! I'm taking it down either Friday or Saturday. I also have to visit my mom again on Saturday ugh. Maybe I can get out of it since Midterms on next week.**

**Anyways! Please review and send in prompts! I'm going to need something to do if I can't get out of seeing my mom.**


	29. The L Word

**Time Frame: December, 1945**

**Words: 492**

* * *

Alfred knew he had to say it. He had to tell the elder nation how he truly felt. They were currently on a date in New York. It was close to Christmas Day and they were currently ice skating at the Rockefeller Rink. Alfred was currently staring at his boyfriend as he slid along the ice.

"What?" Arthur spoke, snapping the American out of his daze. Arthur was dressed in his favorite green fur coat. His cheeks were flushed with blood when he noticed the American staring at him.

"Nothing." Alfred said, as Arthur almost slipped, Alfred's hands automatically reached out to steady his boyfriend, his hands wrapping around the Brits small frame.

"Thanks." Arthur said, his cheeks growing redder. "It's been years since I last ice skated."

Alfred chuckled grabbing his hands, "Here." he said as he began to skate backwards, pulling the Brit with him.

"Al! You're going to crash into someone!" Arthur protested with a grin and a giggle.

"There's not a lot of people here for me to crash into." Alfred replied with a grin, but taking a quick look behind just to appease his boyfriend. "Better?" he asked. It was a bit too cold for most of the regular ice skaters to be out, besides them, there was maybe ten other people out, but they were all in their own little world and not paying any attention to the two personifications.

Arthur only laughed as he pulled himself forward, skating closer to the American, looking up into the blue eyes that hid behind glasses. Alfred smiled down. He had to say it. Now. Alfred was about to open his mouth to speak when Arthur spoke out.

"I love you." Arthur breathed out causing Alfred to skid to a stop, his mouth hanging open. Arthur closed his mouth. It was too soon. What in Merlin's Beard possessed him to say that. He was about to apologize when Alfred spoke.

"I love you, too, Artie." Alfred replied after a moment of processing what the Brit had said. The words didn't register with him at first but his brain responded before his mouth knew what words they were forming.

Arthur broke out into a large grin as Alfred bent down and placed a gentle kiss on the Brit's lips.

"I love you." Arthur repeated as Alfred grinned, he loved hearing the shorter nation say the words out loud. "I've loved you for a very long time."

"Same here, babe." Alfred replied, capturing Arthur's lips in another kiss.

* * *

**WOW! This chapter is definitely one of my favorite chapters I've written so far!**

**So, now's your last chance to vote on the poll! Tomorrow's chapter (which I've named Sempiternal) will debut Ella and her girlfriend! (it's just snuggling)**

**So, make sure to favorite, follow, and review with prompts or just general compliments!**


	30. Sempiternal

**IM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY! We got home pretty late and I was so tired that I fell asleep. Which means I'm going to update twice today. This chapter and probably Rebel, it's almost done anyways.**

**Time Frame: 2020's (I decided to change Lucy's birth year to 1993 so I wouldn't have to do too much math.**

**Both girls look about 18. **

**Words: 328**

* * *

_**Sempiternal:**_

_**—adjective Literary.**_

_**everlasting; eternal.**_

* * *

"Te amo." Lucy whispered as she laid her head on Ella's bony shoulder.

"I love you, too." Ella replied above a whisper, her hand lazily moving up and down her girlfriends bare arm.

"Our love is sempiternal." Lucy replied with a smile as she placed a hand around Ella's waist .

"It's what?" Ella asked, lifting her her head, staring into the brown eyes of her girlfriend.

"Sempiternal." She repeated, "It means everlasting or eternal, and since we're immortal, therefore, our love would be as well." After a moment she added with a blush. "If you want it to be."

Ella raised an eyebrow, "Did you just propose to me?"

"Are you saying yes?" Lucy asked.

Ella chuckled and kissed the side of Lucy's head. "Yes, I am."

Lucy turned her head and captured the younger's lips. Ella melted into the kiss, bringing a hand up to the back of her head, lacing her fingers between brown locks, pulling her body closer while Lucy placed her hands on Ella's hips.

Lucy rolled ontop of Ella, bare skin rubbing together, as she pressed herself closer.

Lucy was the first to break away from the kiss, both girls panting heavily.

"Round two?" Ella asked as Lucy nodded.

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short. I didn't want to expand too much on it. You can tell that Lucy is very much like Antonio, eh?**

**Don't forget to review with prompts or just with compliments on the story!**


	31. Rebel

**See!? I promised! 2 updates in one day because I'm such a shitty human being.**

**Time Frame: Pre American revolution.**

**Words: 440**

* * *

Colonial America didn't mean to see his guardian naked, he really didn't. It wasn't his fault that the Brit forgot to close the door all the way while he was sponging off in his room. He didn't mean to stare at his long cock as it dangled half hard. He especially didn't mean to watch as the Brit jacked himself off.

And he_ did not_ get an erection while watching.

Okay, he did.

Alfred was currently lying on his back in Arthur's bedroom devoid of clothes. A hand wrapped around his dick as he slowly pumped himself to hardness.

Arthur had just left about an hour ago to go back to London. Alfred waved him off and watched as his ship sailed out to the point where he knew the wouldn't be able to turn around.

"A-Artie." Alfred moaned out as his swiped his thumb over the sensitive head causing him to arch off of the bed.

Alfred let out another moan as he pumped his cock faster. He closed his eyes and focused on the image of Arthur earlier as he sponged off. The way that England wrapped a hand around his dick at the base and slowly brought it down with a twist. The sound of Arthur moaning as he moved his hand back up.

Alfred imagined that it was Arthur's hand on his cock and not his own. He turned his head and took a deep breath of the sheets- they smelt of Arthur. Alfred let out another moan as his other hand reached under him to grasp his balls.

"Nng." He moaned out as he came over his hand in bursts. He panted hard as he rode out his orgasam, taking another sniff of the bed sheets as he did.

Once he was done, he reached for the wet cloth next to him to wipe himself down.

When he was done he threw it in the corner to be taken care of later. He pulled the covers up over his body and buried his head into the Brit's pillow.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short, I was a bit rushed today with having to drive to my grandparent's house for dinner and then applying for jobs since writing fanfiction doesn't pay for college- how I wish it did though.**

**Anyways, prompts and ideas are always welcome! As well as just a friendly review saying how great of a writer I am!**


	32. Puppy

**Time frame: 2010**

**Words: 568**

* * *

"Okay, Peter, a deal's a deal. You're getting a little sister, so you get to have a dog." Alfred said as the trio drove to the Dog Pound.

"Yes!" Peter exclaimed as he stared out the window.

"Now, human rules." Arthur said sternly, turning his head to look at their son over his shoulder.

"But mum…" Peter moaned out, "We've been doing this for years, I know how to act human." he said.

"Still, it is always best to go over the ground rules." Arthur said, his emerald eyes meeting the blue of his sons.

"Fine…" He said as Alfred gave a chuckle.

"You're daddy, not mummy." Peter said, "I'm ten years old and my birthday is September 2, 2000. You hold a minor position in the government and dad is an American Ambassador."

"Good." Arthur praised as they pulled into the parking lot.

"We're here!" Peter shouted as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"Hold on, buddy. Wait for your dad and I." Alfred said as he climbed out of the car and grabbed Peter's hand, Arthur taking the other one.

They walked into the pound and were greeted by a teenage girl who could have been no more than 20, with brown hair in a braid that went down to her mid back and blue glasses framing hazel eyes. She was at the desk petting a beautiful tabby kat.

She looked up and smiled, "Hi, what can I do for you today?" She asked as she looked at Peter, "Let me guess, you want to adopt a puppy, little man."

"Yeah!" Peter said with glee.

She looked up and smiled at the two, "Lost a bet?" she asked.

"Yeah." Alfred chuckled.

"Let me take you to the back and we can get a dog for your son." She said as she gave the tabby cat a kiss on the head. She walked around the desk and went to the bright blue door that led to the kennels.

"She seems really nice." Alfred whispered to Arthur, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay..." She said looking up at Alfred and Arthur then looking at Peter.

"Peter." Alfred supplied.

"Okay, Peter, your future dog is behind this door. Would you like to do the honors?" She asked sidestepping so that Peter could open the door.

Peter shook his head and turned the knob to open the door and he walked inside, staring at all the dogs that were lined up in their cages.

Looking around, a small dog caught his attention. The dog had curly blonde hair and bright brown eyes.

Peter pointed to it.

"This one?" the girl asked as Peter nodded his head. "Great choice, buddy." She said as she opened the cage, the small dog running out and jumping up on Peter's leg.

Peter smiled as he bent down to pick him up, the dog licking his face."

"Does he have a name?" Arthur asked as the girl shook her head.

"Saylor." Peter said, "His name is Saylor."

"That's an excellent name for him." She said with a smile.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. And shameless self-insert. If you go back to Frozen, you can see a similarity between Peter and Jane.**

**Don't forget to send in prompts, I need them to continue to write!**


	33. Ella's First Kiss

**So, this chapter contains creeps but Ella sorts them out.**

**Time Frame: 2018**

**Words: 818**

* * *

"Mum, Dad, I'm going to hang out with Lucy!" Ella shouted, bounding down the stairs in a union jack t-shirt and jean shorts, her waist length hair hung in a braided bun.

"Okay, don't stay out too late." Arthur said from the couch where the fan was going. It was a hot summer day in England and Ella was not missing out.

"Oh, let her be." Alfred said from the other end of the couch, wearing basketball shorts and thin white t-shirt.

"Love you, guys!" She shouted as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Lucy!" Ella shouted, waving to her best friend. Though to Ella, she was more than her best friend, having harbored a crush on the Spanish personification for years. They had decided to meet up in England since Arthur and Alfred wouldn't let her leave the country.

"Hey, Ell!" She said, hugging the younger country tightly and not letting go until a few seconds later after the appropriate amount of hug time. When they pulled away both girls were blushing.

Ella took a quick look up and down her body, she was wearing a "Made in Spain." Shirt with jean shorts and flip flops. Her long brown hair was in a high ponytail.

"I thought we could go get some ice cream." Ella said, "It's mighty hot today."

Lucy chuckled, "Like city like Personification." She said with a wink as Ella blushed harder.

"Come on, I think I saw an ice cream cart over there." She said, taking Ella's hand in hers and began pulling her towards the edge of the park where there was an ice cream cart.

Ella smiled as she threaded her fingers through Lucy's.

When they had got their ice cream they went to sit on a bench over looking the lake. Next to them was a bunch of rowdy boys who kept staring over at them.

After a moment, a boy, blonde with blue eyes who looked about 17, walked over to the bench and plopped down next to Ella.

"Great day, isn't it babes?" He said, throwing an arm over the back of the bench. Ella and Lucy stared at each other, eyebrows raised. "You two are really hot. How about hanging out with me and my friends." He continued, placing a hand on Ella's knee.

"Take your slimy hand off of me." Ella growled out.

"Ooh, fiesty are we? I like that in a bitch." He said, leaning in close to Ella as he moved his hand up.

Ella turned to him and smiled, it distracted the creep long enough for Ella to grab his hand, bending it back before jabbing him in the shoulder with her elbow, multiple crack could be heard as Ella stood up, flipping him over on the ground and kicking him in the groin.

"Don't fucking touch me. What kind of pig are you? You're not even my fucking type." She said as she grabbed Lucy's hand. "Come on Luce."

"Damn, Ella." Lucy said, looking over her shoulder to see his friends helping him up. "Remind me not to piss you off."

"Like you could ever." She replied, squeezing her hand.

"Your dad teach you that?" She asked as they made their way to another bench far away from the boys. But Ella had doubts that they would be approaching them anytime soon.

"Yup." She said as they sat down facing each other, knees touching.

Lucy reached a hand out to touch a stray piece of hair, brushing it behind Ella's ear, making her blush.

Lucy left her hand on her cheek smiling softly. Lucy let her hand linger on her cheek as Ella blushed. "You blush an awful lot, Ell." Lucy said as she inched a bit closer to the younger personification. This made Ella blush harder as she silently cursed her fair skin. "I like it. It makes you look muy hermosa, very beautiful." Lucy replied, her thumb stroking her cheek.

Ella's felt her breath quicken, Lucy was definitely flirting with her. Ella took a deep breath through her nose before moving her head closer to Lucy and kissed her on the lips.

Lucy smiled against her, as she brought her other hand up to the back of Ella's head, deepening the kiss, their lips moving in sync. Ella mentally noted that Lucy tasted like tomatoes.

Lucy was the first to pull away breathing heavily, "So, I guess I'm your type then?" She said with a chuckle.

Ella nodded her head, "You've always been my type."

* * *

**So, some bad ass Ella for you all. I hope you all liked the chapter.**

**Don't forget to review and send in prompts! I need them to be able to update!**


	34. Training

**Time Frame: 2011**

**Ages:**

**Peter looks about 12ish**

**Ella is around 1 ½**

**Requested by CartoonCouples101**

**Words: 422**

* * *

"Sit!" Peter commanded at the now one year old puppy. Well, puppy was the simple term, Saylor looked more like a horse, a mangy, golden horse with curly fur.

The large dog only wagged his tail, jumping on top of Peter, knocking him down. Peter laughed as he rubbed the dogs mangy head as Saylor licked his face.

"Not easy, is it?" Arthur asked from a few feet away where he and Alfred were trying to get Ella to walk. Alfred sat a few feet few away from Arthur, who held Ella up by her hands.

"No, it's not." Peter said in between giggles. "Say, get off of me." Peter moaned, trying to push the large dog off of him.

The dog moved to the side and rolled over on his back, looking expectantly at Peter, who chuckled, "Okay, boy." Peter said, who move to lean over his dog, his hands stretching out to his stomach, rubbing the soft skin with his hands.

Saylor's tongue lolled out of his mouth as his left leg began to shake. "Who's a good boy? You are. Yes you are, yes you are." Peter said as he he ruffled the dogs head, leaning back on his heels.

"Saylor!" Ella shouted out happily as she slowly tried to walk towards the dog, Arthur getting on his knees behind her.

"Look, Al!" Arthur said as he slowly let go off Ella's hands, keeping them by her waist should she fall. Saylor turned his head and rolled over so that he was laying down. Within a few more cautious steps, Ella was in front of Saylor, her hands reached out to touch the dog on the head. Saylor moved his head up a bit and licked Ella hand, causing her to giggle.

"Sit!" Ella said, mocking her brother. Saylor rose to his feet and sat down, causing Ella to giggle again. "Good!" She said, taking the dogs head between her hands. Saylor let out a bark as he happily licked Ella's face, causing her to shriek in excitement.

Ella turned her head, "Peh-tr!" She said, point to Saylor.

"I know, Ell." Peter said with a smile as he scratched the back of Saylor's ears.

* * *

**So, short and cute! I hoped you guys liked it!**

**Don't forget to send in prompts and review! I love getting reviews, it makes writing these all worth it!**


	35. Lady of Sealand

**So, some sassy Ella for you all.**

**Requested by CartoonCouples101**

**Ages:**

**Peter: looks 17**

**Ella: looks 15**

**Time Frame: 2017**

**Words: 360**

* * *

"ELLA AMELIA!" Peter shouted, barging into the house.

"Yes, brother mine?" Ella called out from the living room in a sing song voice. It was just her in the house, Alfred and Arthur had gone out to run some errands.

"Don't "brother mine" me!" he shouted as he kicked off his shoes, stomping into the living room. Ella was laying on the couch, phone in hand while watching reruns of Sherlock.

"What's wrong, brother dear?" Ella asked, a look of innocence on her face.

"You know exactly what's wrong." he replied, waving a document in his hand. "You became a Lady of my country!"

"Yeah, that's what happens when you sell your nobility." She quipped placing her phone on the coffee table. "I'm getting the other cities to get them too." She added with a smirk.

"But you're already a Lady of England. You are Lady London of England!" Peter protested.

"Yeah, so? The Queen gave it to me when I was born, just like you got 'Lord'. She saw us as her own grandchildren, let her call us Granny. With the case of you selling your nobility, it was a great way to get more titles than you."

"So, then I'll get nobility from my own country." Peter replied.

"So you'll basically be Lord Sealand of Sealand." Ella quipped, "Way to be self absorbed, brother dear." Peter stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms. "And immature as well. How unbecoming of a country."

"Oh, shut up." Peter said before tossing the documents on the table next to Ella and climbed up the stairs to go and vent to Wendy.

"Tell Wendy I said hi!" Ella shouted, knowing her brother oh so well.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short, it's midterm week and i've been really busy, yesterday I had a doctor's appointment and tomorrow I have a college visit.**

**Don't forget to review and send in prompts! I need them to continue to write!**


	36. Ella's Birthday Present

**Time frame: May 31, 2019**

**Doctor 11**

**Ages:**

**Peter looks 20**

**Ella is 18**

**Words: 816**

* * *

**EERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHh**

The TARDIS landed in the living room of the empty house, well empty except for one individual that went by the name of Peter.

Peter smiled as the TARDIS landed in front of him. When it had fully materialized he snapped his fingers, causing the doors to open. He walked into the TARDIS where The Doctor was waiting for him.

"Hello, Doctor." Peter greeted as The Time Lord smiled.

"Hello there, Peter!" He replied, "I got your message. Where do you need to go?"

"2 Upper Wimpole Street, London, England, Earth. July 1st 1890." Peter replied.

"Why." The Doctor questioned, his eyebrows furrowed, "If it's something to do with your mother you know I can't go back into his personal timeline. One wrong thing and it could be that you and Ella were never born."

"I'm not going back in his time line. I checked his history, Mum was signing the Heligoland-Zanzibar Treaty with Germany which was at the island of Heligoland. Far from England." He replied.

"Then why do you want to go there?" The Doctor asked.

"That's where Sir Arthur Conan Doyle lives. Ella's birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to give her a signed copy of A Study in Scarlet." He said as he held up the book in his hand.

"Well." The Doctor said, "One quick jaunt into the 1890's won't be such a bad thing."

"Yes!" Peter shouted as The Doctor began running around the console plugging in their co-ordinates.

"We'll leave in about twenty minutes." The Doctor said, "Best to get into period dress while I work on her for a bit."

"Okie dokie, Doctor." Peter said before climbing up the stairs and going into the wardrobe.

"I need 1890's clothing, please." he called out into the room as the TARDIS directed him to the right place. "Thanks, old girl." He said as he gathered up the right clothing; a waistcoat, frock coat, and trousers.

* * *

The duo walked out into the summer air, the sound of horse drawn carriages could be heard from the main road along with a bunch of chatter.

"Now, if my timing is right, which it always is, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle should come down here any second." The Doctor said and sure enough, the author walked down the street, papers in hand.

"Um, Mr. Doyle." Peter said, taking a few steps forward.

"Yes, what do you want?" He asked walking over to the two time travelers.

"I was wondering if you would sign this copy of A Study in Scarlet, it's for my little sister's birthday tomorrow." he said, showing him the copy.

"Why of course, lad." He said as he felt in his pockets, "You wouldn't have a pen on you by any chance?" he asked as The Doctor reached into his pocket.

"Ugh." he moaned, "A bit early for your time, but a pen is a pen." He said handing over the pen to the author.

"What's your sister's name?" he asked Peter.

"Ella." Peter responded.

"Is it short for anything?" he asked as he scrawled out an inscription.

"Nope, just Ella." Peter replied as Doyle shut the book.

"How old is she going to be?" he asked.

"18."

"Here you go, lad." He said, handing the book to Peter, "I hope your sister has a great birthday."

"Thank you, so much, Mr. Doyle." Peter said.

"You're very welcome…" He drifted off.

"Peter." He replied with a smile.

"Well then, you are very welcome, Peter."

* * *

"You got me A Study in Scarlet?" Ella asked her eyebrow raised. "I already have this book."

"I know, it's the same book." Peter smirked.

"Did you really just steal one of my books and then rewrap it for me?" she asked.

"Yes and no." Peter replied, "Open the cover."

Ella eyed him suspiciously before opening the book and screeching. "NO FLIPPIN WAY!"

"What?" Arthur asked from the chair where he was holding Leia.

Ella cleared her throat and spoke, "_Dear Miss Ella, Happy 18th Birthday. From Dr. John H. Watson._" she chuckled, "_P.S. the copyright date on your book is incorrect._"

"Oops." Peter said with a chuckle.

* * *

**Jesus christ I've never done so much research in my life! I had to research what was worn, AND WHEN THE FUCKING BALL POINT PEN WAS INVENTED! (1888 if you were wondering) And when Doyle was knighted (1902) I deserve extra fucking reviews for this! Not to mention I wrote this yesterday after my World Lit final and my teacher read it over my shoulder. (Also I've been accepted into the Art Academy, yay me, I have a future!)**

**Anyways, don't forget to send in prompts! I need them to write!**


	37. Baby

**Time Frame: late 1966 early 1967**

**Words: 466**

* * *

"Alfie..." Arthur said as he snuggled closer to his still half asleep husband.

"What is it, Artie?" He asked, opening an eye to be met with England's famous puppy dog pout that only worked on his husband.

"I want a baby." Arthur said. "We've been married for almost 10 years."

Alfred smiled, "I was thinking the same exact thing, babe." He said as leaned forward and connected their lips. Arthur rolled over so that he straddled Alfred, rubbing his hips against Alfred's, causing the younger country to moan out.

Alfred's hands gripped the elders ass, spreading his cheeks. A large finger slowly circled around his hole.

Alfred pulled away, "You're still loose from last night." He whispered as he pushed two fingers in, "Nothin' wrong with gettin' you a bit more loose." He whispered as he hastily thrusted the fingers in and out of his husband.

"Nng." Arthur moaned as he arched his back up. Alfred brought his free hand up and gripped the back of his head, pulling him down for another kiss.

Alfred's tongue traced the bottom of Arthur's lips. Arthur opened his mouth allowing Alfred entrance. As Alfred slid his tongue in, he added another finger into Arthur.

"Ah." Alfred called out as Alfred's fingers brushed against his spot. "P-please." he moaned out as Alfred nodded his head, pulling his fingers out and positioning his dick at Arthur's entrance.

Arthur placed his hands on Alfred's shoulder and slowly lowered himself on Alfred's cock, letting out a low moan as it slid into him.

"Al." He breathed out as Alfred wrapped his hand around Arthur's cock, pumping it as Arthur squirmed trying to get comfortable.

After a few seconds, Arthur slowly began to thrust his hips, Alfred's hands on his hips. Alfred's canted his hips up as Arthur pulled out, his dick gazing against his spot, making the elder country moan out.

"T-there." Arthur moaned out as Alfred thrusted his hips up hard, slamming into Arthur's prostate. "Al!" He shouted out as Alfred repeated the act.

"I'm close, love." He groaned out as Alfred continued to pump him cock.

"Then come." Alfred whispered in his ear. Arthur let out a yell as Alfred slammed into his prostate, causing Arthur to come over their stomachs, Alfred right behind him.

Arthur collapsed on top of Alfred, placing lazy kissed to the younger's collarbone.

"I love you." Arthur said.

"I love you, too." Alfred replied.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I had a long day of job hunting and I want to pull my hair out.**

**Anyways, please leave reviews and prompts! I'm running out of things to write about!**


	38. Ice Cream

**Requested by CartoonCouples101**

**Time Frame: 1967**

**Words: 416**

* * *

"Alfred." Arthur said from his spot on the couch. He was currently six months along with their first child.

"Yeah, babe?" He asked, looking over the top of his glasses.

"I love you." Alfred replied with a smile.

"What do you want." He asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

Arthur stood up and walked in front of Alfred, climbing ontop of his lap, Alfred's arms automatically wrapping around his waist, his hands resting against the swell of his stomach. "I don't want anything. Why do you insist that the only time I say 'I love you' it means I want something?" He replied innocently. "I can't tell my strong, handsome husband I love him whenever I want?"

"No, because, it's the line you say when you want me to go to the store and buy whatever it is you're craving." Alfred replied as his hand rubbed large circles over the skin.

"Fine, you caught me." Arthur replied, placing a quick kiss to the American's lips. "I want some mint chocolate chip ice cream. Please." Alfred chuckled as he leaned in.

"Is that all?" He asked as he placed his lips over Arthur's.

"Mmm." Arthur moaned."Yeah, I think so." He replied.

"Well, babe, if you want me to go to the store, I'm going to have to get up." He said with a smirk.

"Fine. But hurry back soon." Arthur said as he climbed off of Alfred.

Alfred chuckled as he stood up, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist, "I'll be back as soon as possible, babe."

Arthur smiled as he lifted himself to his tip toes, placing another kiss to Alfred's lips. "Better get a move on then."

* * *

"Oh my god this is so good." Arthur said as he are another spoon full of ice cream. "I love this stuff."

"Not as much as you love me, right babe?" Alfred asked from the other end of the couch where he had Arthur's feet propped on his lap.

Arthur looked up over his spoon, "I don't know love, you come in a close second " he said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Alfred exclaimed as Arthur laughed.

"I'm only kidding, love." Arthur replied with a smile as he scooped another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

* * *

**So, short but sweet. **

**Don't forget to leave reviews and prompts for me! I can't continue writing without them!**


	39. Kiss

**Time Frame: Present Day**

**Words: 332**

* * *

If there was one thing that Alfred was addicted to, it was the feel of Arthur's lips against his. He could kiss his husband for years and he would never tire of it.

His lips always held the taste of his favorite tea and blueberries from his scones. He remembered when he was still a colony how he would dream of kissing those lips. He often imagined himself pressing against his caretaker at any moment and just kissing him senseless.

"Al?" Arthur spoke, pulling the younger country out of his train of thought. They were currently lying on the couch, Arthur's head on his chest.

"Yeah, babe." He replied as he rubbed Arthur's back.

"You were staring at me, again." Arthur said as he burrowed his head into Alfred's chest.

"I was just thinking, babe." Arthur replied, placing a kiss to the top of Alfred's head.

"About what?" Arthur asked as he closed his eyes and inhaled Alfred's cologne.

"About how lucky I am that you married me." Alfred said, "God, that sounds so sappy."

Arthur chuckled and tilted his head to the side to look at Alfred with a smile, "No, it's not sappy." Arthur said, "It's you trying to be romantic."

"Trying? You don't think I can be romantic?" Alfred replied, faking hurt.

Arthur chuckled, "You can be Romantic, you're just not the best at it." Arthur paused before continuing, "But I wouldn't want you any other way, babe." Arthur finished as he scooted himself up, placing a kiss on the American's lips.

Alfred smiled as he kissed him back, his hands going to the back of Arthur's head, pulling him closer.

When they parted, Alfred was the first to speak, "I love you."

Arthur smiled, "And I love you, too." he said and Alfred grinned wide.

* * *

**So, short and cute!**

**Don't forget to review and send in some prompts!**


	40. Empty Nesters

**Another request by CartoonCouples101**

**Time Frame: around 2040**

**Words: 640**

* * *

"Alfred?" Arthur asked as he stepped into their living room. They were empty nesters now. Ella had moved in with Lucy and they were expecting their first child, and the twins had moved out as well.

"Yeah, babe?" He asked, looking up at his husband.

Arthur took a deep breath "I want another baby." He spoke causing Alfred's jaw to drop.

"Are you serious?" He asked as Arthur nodded his head. "Artie." He sighed, "We're empty nesters now babe. We have grandchildren. Usually people are done having kids by the time they have grandchildren. Don't you think we should wait a few decades?" He said as Arthur frowned.

"But we're not like most people!" Arthur shouted out causing Alfred to raise an eyebrow. Arthur never shouted when they were arguing. After decades of being married they learnt not to shout at each other because that never solved anything. "We're countries!"

"I'm sorry, babe." Alfred said standing up. "But I don't want another kid right now." He walked closer to Arthur, "I'm sorry." He repeated as he tried to wrap his arms around Arthur.

"No." Arthur said, backing up, "Don't touch me." He turned around and ran up the stairs to their room, closing the door behind him. He slowly walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers as he began to cry.

"Artie?" Alfred said behind the door knocking slowly. Alfred had leant to let the Brit calm down before trying to talk to him.

"What." Came the strained reply from his husband.

"Can I come in, babe?" He asked, "We need to talk."

"Okay." Arthur replied as he sat up on the bed.

"Hey." Alfred said walking into their room.

"Hey." Arthur said as Alfred walked over to their bed, sitting down next to

"I love you, you know that right." Alfred said.

"I know, love." Arthur replied.

"And I would move mountains for you." Alfred continued.

"But you don't want another baby." Arthur said.

"I never said I didn't want another baby." Alfred said as he sighed, "I said we should wait a while. We just got Luke and Leia out of the house. We should be able to enjoy the quiet before we have another baby." He explained. "What brought this on anyways, babe?"

"Because, love..." He said taking a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."l

"You're pregnant." Alfred repeated. "But the last time we did..." He said drifting off as his eyes flitted up, thinking, "Oh. My birthday." He said as Arthur nodded.

"When did you find out?" He asked.

"This morning." Arthur said as he placed a hand on his stomach. "Came as a surprise. Normally we plan."

"But you've been fine, you haven't gotten up in the middle of the night." He said.

"Remember, I didn't get much morning sickness when I was pregnant with the twins. But I noticed the signs. Fatigue, weight gain, cravings." He explained.

"Right." Alfred said as he placed his hand over Arthurs, "I've missed this." He whispered as Arthur smiled a bit. "Even if it's not planned, it's still our kid."

"So..." Arthur started but drifted off.

"So, we may enjoy the quiet while there still is quiet." Alfred said as Arthur broke out into a grin. He pulled Alfred against him and kissed him.

* * *

**So, short and sweet. I was watching Grown Ups 2 yesterday and this was one of the things in the movie so I thought I would turn it into something cute. I was going to write an April Fool's Day chapter but I was too lazy and didn't have enough time.**

**Don't forget to review and send in some prompts!**


	41. The Queens Blessing

**Time frame: May 8, 1956**

**Words: 436**

* * *

Alfred sat in a sitting room inside of Buckingham Palace, having no clue why he was here in the first place. He had a date with Arthur in five hours, and it was hopefully going to go great by the feel of the small black box in his pocket.

Just then a guard stood in the entranceway "Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II." He announced as the 30 year old queen walked into the room.

Alfred stood right away, bowing the way Arthur taught him when he was a colony and he was introduced to King George I. "Your Highness." Alfred said, as the queen smiled.

"It's great to finally meet you, Mr. America." She said as she took a seat on the armchair. Alfred took this as his sign that he was now allowed to sit.

"You can call me Alfred, Your Majesty." Alfred said as a server brought out tea. Alfred had grown accustomed to drinking it since dating the British nation, and also from when he was a colony.

"Then you can call me Elizabeth." The Queen said as she stirred her tea.

After a few moments, Alfred broke the silence, "Elizabeth, I don't mean to be rude, but why am I here?"

She sat down her cup and looked at the young country, "I want to make sure you don't plan on hurting Arthur again." She said. "I understand that you two are in a committed romantic relationship and I wish to know what are your ultimate goals with him."

Arthur blinked once, then twice. "I plan to marry him." He said, "I actually plan to do it tonight when we go out. It's the eleventh year anniversary of our first kiss." He explained as he placed a hand in his pocket, his fingers tracing the box. Then a thought crossed his mind, "I don't need to ask your permission, do I?" He asked.

The Queen chuckled, "No, not to my knowledge, but if you seek my permission, then you have it." She said, "Arthur is both like a father and a son to me." She continued, "I only wish for him to be happy, and these past eleven years are the happiest I have seen him." She continued as Alfred drank his tea.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Alfred said when they had finished their tea.

"You are very welcome, Alfred." She replied.

* * *

**So this was something I was thinking about for a while. I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Don't forget to review! They give me the confidence to continue writing!**


	42. Dieting

**Time frame: 1967**

**Words: 292**

* * *

"Al?" Arthur asked as they ate dinner. Well, Arthur are dinner while Alfred slowly picked at his food. Arthur had invited him over and cooked dinner, an old favorite of the younger countries.

"Yeah, babe?" Alfred asked as he took a piece of the roast and put it in his mouth.

"Are you feeling okay, love?" He asked, "You've hardly touched your food. You use to have thirds but you've barely touched it." He said, reaching a hand across the table, placing his hand above Alfred's.

"It's nothing, babe. It's really good." He said, stressing his point by stabbing a forkful of potato and pushing it into his mouth.

"Alfred Franklin Jones." Arthur said sternly, "I know you better than you know yourself, now tell me what's wrong."

Alfred looked into the stern green eyes of his lover before sighing, "Fine, I'm dieting." He explained.

"Why..." Arthur said drifting off, then remembering what happened at the latest world meeting, "Oh." He said, "Alfred, you're not fat." Arthur stated sternly.

"That's not what France said." Alfred replied.

"Are you really going to take The Frog's words over your husband's?" Arthur asked.

"No." Alfred said with confidence.

"Good, now eat your stew and then we can go upstairs." Arthur said as Alfred's eyes blew wide and he quickly shoveled food in his mouth.

"Slow down love, you don't want to be hiccuping during sex, do you?" Arthur asked as Alfred slowed down, causing Arthur to smirk.

* * *

**So, short and cute. I haven't had a lot of time to write since I'm job hunting right now. **

**Don't forget to review! They make me happy!**


	43. Peter's First Word

**Time frame: 1968**

**Words: 312**

* * *

"Come on, Peter." Arthur encouraged, "Say mum."

"No, say dad." Alfred called out.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "That will be Mattie, Gil, and the kids." Alfred said, it was their weekly Sunday dinner with them and his brother's family.

"Come in!" Arthur shouted out as The family of Four walked in. Well, Matt and Gil walked in, Kira and Max ran in, running over to Arthur and Alfred, hugging them.

"Hey, Mattie." Alfred said, "Hey, Gil."

"Mmm." Peter said from Arthur's lap. "Mmmte." Peter scrunched up.

"UNCLE AL!" Kira and Max said as they went to hug Alfred. Kira looked about 12 and Max looked about 8.

"Hey, bro." Matthew greeted, giving a quick hug to his twin.

"Hey, Arthur."

"Hey, Mattie."

"Mmatee." Peter gurgled, reaching his hands up towards Matthew.

"Hey, little guy." Matthew said as he picked up Peter.

"Mat-tee!" Peter shouted, his hands going to Matthews face, a toothy grin in place.

"Aw!" Matthew said, turning to Arthur and Alfred who had their mouths open, "You guys didn't tell me he was starting to talk."

"He wasn't." Arthur said, "We've been trying to get him to talk for a few weeks."

"Oh..." Matthew said, "Are you saying that my name is Peter's first word?" He asked.

"Yeah." Alfred said annoyed as Peter giggled.

"Great job, little man." Matthew said.

* * *

**I know I know, it's terrible. I had a long day today. Had to go for an ultrasound then made meatballs for my brother's (whose name is ironically Matthew) birthday dinner on Sunday. And I'm stressed about other shit as well.**

**Anyways! Don't forget to review and give me some idea's! I have to visit my mom tomorrow so I have to get something done in the car.**


	44. Ask Her Out

**Time frame: 2016**

**Ella is 6, looks 16**

**Peter is 49, looks 17**

**Wendy is 12, looks about 16**

**Words: 680**

* * *

It was the day of the next world meeting, and it was being hosted in London, England.

The four personifications walked into the building that would host the meeting.

"I need to get set up, you two better go to your meetings." Arthur said as they rode up the elevator.

"Okay, Mum." Peter said as the doors binged open and Alfred and Arthur walked off to the large meeting room.

"I'm going to wait for Lucy." Ella said to Peter as she leaned against a wall as Wendy walked past.

"H-hey Wendy." Peter called out, waving to the other micro-nation.

Wendy turned her head and smiled, "Hey, Peter." She greeted as she walked off.

When Wendy was out of ear shot Ella grinned.

"You like her." She said teasingly.

"W-what." Peter said blushing, "Of course I like her, she's my friend."

Ella rolled her eyes, "You like _like_ her." She said.

"No, I don't!" Peter shouted, blushing hard.

"Please, bro, I've known you my whole life." Ella said, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Ask. Her. Out."

"Ella!" Came the excited shout of Lucy as she ran over to Ella hugging her.

"Hey, Luce." Ella said, returning the hug.

When Lucy pulled away she grabbed Ella's hand, "Come on, you're hosting the meeting, Alex will kill you if your late to your own meeting."

The other countries had set up a little meeting group for the city personifications, it had been Ludwig's idea.

Alex was the son of Ludwig and Feli and took the meetings very seriously. And since the meeting was in London, it was Ella's job to lead it now that she was old enough.

"And that's my cue to go." Peter said, heading toward the meeting room for the Micro-nations. Since he was the closest country to England, he would be hosting the meeting.

"DON'T FORGET TO ASK HER OUT!" Ella called out after her brother laughing as he quickly closed the door behind him leaving Ella and Lucy laughing.

"He still hasn't asked her out?" She asked.

"Nope." Ella said, popping the p, as she swung their conjoined hands as they began walking toward their meeting room.

"He should, they make a cute couple." Lucy commented as she used her free hand to open the door. "After you, Ellie." She said with a smile, causing the younger city to blush.

* * *

"It's noon, we should all take our lunch breaks, The Countries and Cities will be adjourning for a break soon as well." Peter said from his spot at the table where they were talking.

"I agree." Wendy said from her spot next to Peter, "A break is very well needed." As the other Micro-nations nodded their head.

"Catch ya guys later." Marcello said as he walked out of the room.

"Come on, Peter." Wendy said getting up as Peter took a deep breath.

"Wait, Wendy." He said, looking Wendy in the eyes.

"Yeah?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Do you want to go out with me?" He said quickly.

"We always go out to eat lunch Peter, you don't need to ask me." Wendy said with a chuckle.

"No, not lunch." Peter said, "Well, lunch. But I was talking about tomorrow night Do you want to go with me to get dinner?" He asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Wendy asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, and very badly as well." He said, causing Wendy to chuckle.

"I would love to go out to dinner with you tomorrow." She said, "Now, I believe we have lunch to get to."

"Right, lunch." Peter said as he rose from his seat and walked over to Wendy and they walked out of the room together.

* * *

**Sorry it's so crappy, I was rushed and I'm half asleep.**

**Don't forget to review and give me some prompts!**


	45. The Birds and The Bees

**Time Frame: 2016**

**Words: 422**

**Ella looks 16**

**Peter looks 17**

**Suggested by one of my best friends, Mattie.**

* * *

"Sit down, you two." Alfred said. He and Arthur were sat down in the living room.

"What's up?" Peter asked, eying his parents uneasily as he sat down on the couch, Ella next to him.

"We need to talk to you guys." Arthur said.

"...About what?" Ella questioned.

Arthur turned to Peter "You've been dating Wendy for a few months now." Arthur started as Peter nodded his head. "And we thought it appropriate to start talking to you two about safe sex."

"Oh my god, this can't be happening." Peter said as his face went red and he buried his hands in his head.

"Why do I need to get it!? He's the one who is dating, not me!" Ella protested.

"You're becoming a young woman now, Ella." Arthur said, "You need this talk as much as your brother."

"I'm a lesbian!" Ella shouted out.

Alfred groaned as Arthur snickered, turning to his husband, "You owe me 20 Quid, love."

"You guys bet on my sexuality!" Ella shouted appalled as Peter laughed. Ella turned to her brother and smacked him upside the head.

"Hey!" Peter shouted.

"We had our hunches." Arthur said. "But that does not exclude you from the talk!"

"How?" Ella questioned.

"Two female's can have a child." Arthur said, "You need to make sure you take extra precautions until you're ready to have kids."

"After you're married, of course." Alfred added in.

"What your father said." Arthur said.

"Please, don't do this to us." Peter pleaded.

"Sorry, Peter, it's our jobs as parents to make sure we educate you guys on this." Alfred said.

"Why are you even telling us this now?" Ella asked.

The two parents looked at each other before Arthur nodded his head. He turned to Ella and smiled.

"Because, Ella, you are going to become a big sister."

Ella jaw dropped, "You're joking, right?" She asked.

"Nope." Alfred said, "You're mother is due mid April."

"You need to tell them the other part of, love." Arthur said grinning.

"Oh, and it's going to be twins." Alfred added.

The two siblings looked at each other before turning their heads to their parents.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ella said.

* * *

**Sorry it's so crappy, I had a lot going on today!**

**Anyways! Make sure to review and send in some requests!**


	46. Daddy's Night In

**Requested by an anon on Tumblr**

**Time Frame: 2022**

**Words: 448**

* * *

"You're leaving me with twins?" Alfred asked as Arthur opened the door.

"Yes, I have an important meeting that's going to run late." Arthur said, "You can take care of the kids for one night, Al." he said as he wrapped his arms around his husbands neck.

"I know but-" Alfred started but was cut off when Arthur placed his lips over his. Alfred smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his husbands waist.

"You'll be fine, Alfred." Arthur said.

"That's what the King of Arendelle said." Alfred quipped back as Arthur rolled his eyes.

Just then the now 6 year old twins came bounding down the stairs.

"Bye mummy!" Leia said as she wrapped her arms around Arthur's leg, Luke hugging the other one.

Arthur chuckled as he crouched down, enveloping the two in a hug. "I'll be home by the time you two wake up." He said, kissing each one on the forehead. "Mind your father while I'm out." Arthur said.

"We will!" The twins replied together.

"I have to get going, I don't want to be late." he said as he stood up.

"I'll see you when you get home, babe." Alfred said as Arthur gave him another peck on the lips before walking out of the house.

"Daddy?" Luke asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we watch Incredibles 2 tonight?" Leia asked.

"You've seen it like 10 times." Alfred said with a chuckle as he began walking towards the living room, the twins on his heels.

The two personifications plopped down on the couch as Alfred set the movie up.

* * *

Arthur got home later than he expected to be. He slowly opened the door as Padme, Leia's cat, dashed to the door and stopped in front of Arthur, meowing loudly.

"Shh." Arthur said, crouching down petting the cat. "You're gonna wake up the kids." Padme purred as she rubbed her head against his hand.

Arthur stood up, much to the annoyance of Padme and walked into the living room where he found Alfred dozed out on the couch, Luke and Leia fast asleep in his arms, curled up at his chest.

"Aw." Arthur said as he dug his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture.

Not wanting to disturb them he grabbed a blanket from the pile and placed it over the blondes. He bent down and kissed each forehead before quietly climbing up the stairs.

* * *

**So, I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and leave prompts! I can't write this story without you guys!**


End file.
